Seven Years Later
by sirena1
Summary: Seven years after graduating from Hogwarts, wedding announcements bring the trio back together. But things aren't always what they seem when Dumbledore is involved.
1. Chance Meetings

Hey everyone! I know it's been a while, but I'm back and ready to begin on a new story. I'm sorry to say that my muse has left me as far as my Buffy stories are concerned, and they are indefinitely postponed. No more will be started, and I doubt that those I have started will be finished. With the show going off the air, and the Buffy/Angel relationshipper population down, I don'' have the inspiration, or see the point. So, here is my brand new story.

Rating: PG-13 to R, depending on where you're reading

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I profiting from Harry Potter or any of the characters that JK Rowling has created. All characters, and/or spells found within this story that are not found in the novels, are from my imagination and do belong to me.

Summary: Seven years after graduating from Hogwarts, a wedding brings the trio together. Or three. But sometimes things aren't what they seem. At least, not when Albus Dumbledore interferes with the plans.

Hermione Granger looked at the wedding invitation in her hand and wiped a lone tear from her cheek. Her roommate, Braden stood behind her, twirling his wand between his fingers. Hermione looked up at him. He chuckled and sat down at the table beside her. "Herms, just go. It'll be fun. He's getting married; it isn't the end of the world. You still have two weeks to tell him everything.

"I don't know if I can Braden. We haven't spoken in seven years."

"Did you ever tell me what happened there? Cause if you did, I've forgotten."

"Sit down. I'll tell you. It all started on graduation day…"

*** Hermione dressed carefully for her graduation from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. She was wearing a black dress that fell to just below her knees, and high-heeled shoes. Her hair was straightened and pinned up in an elegant French twist. Lavender and Parvati, her dorm mates, were also getting ready. Hermione finished first and walked downstairs into the Gryffindor common room where Harry and Ron were waiting for her. They were both wearing black suits, their robes draped over their arms. 

"Finally." Harry teased affectionately, "We were beginning to wonder in you were ever going to come down."

"Here I am. Are we ready to go?"

"I believe so." Ron answered, offering Hermione his arm. She linked one arm with Ron and the other with Harry. Together the three left the common room and headed out to the Quidditch field where graduation was to be held. Hermione, the Head Girl, and Harry, the Head Boy, had their own seats at the front of the field, and Ron was one row back. But, sitting down in their seats had to wait. First, they had to walk in. 

"Is everyone here?" Professor McGonagall asked briskly, hurrying between the groups of students. Finding that everyone was present and accounted for, McGonagall lined them up, and cued Professor Dumbledore for the music. With a nod to Harry, who went first, they were off, slowly walking down the field toward their seats. Harry and Hermione reached theirs first, and moments after that, they were instructed to be seated.

"Good afternoon everyone. For those of you who do not know me, my name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am Headmaster of this wonderful school. Today we are here to celebrate the graduation of these wonderful, bright students. Some of the times have been rocky, there have been some hard places throughout the seven years these children have been at this school, but they all rose to meet every challenge, and are all graduating to move on to bigger and better things. So, from the bottom of my very old heart, I would like to congratulate every seventh year sitting on this field. This is the final day of your schooling. We here at Hogwarts have been blessed to have such a wonderful group to teach. And now, without further ado, I present to you, our Head Boy, Harry James Potter."

Nervously, Harry stood, approached the podium, shook Dumbledore's hand, and arranged his note cards, which Hermione had penned for him. "Good afternoon everyone. My name is Harry Potter, and I was somehow chosen to be Head Boy this year. So, I'll start off by thanking everyone for that privilege. As Professor Dumbledore said, there have been some hard times. Well, that's quite an understatement. These past seven years have been the hardest of my entire life, and I imagine they will continue to be the hardest. But, they were also the best. When we all came here as frightened eleven-year-olds, some of us knew what to expect, others, like me, didn't have a clue. On our first night we encountered talking portraits, and a very musical hat. It set the pace for the year. Strange, new, and exciting things kept happening, and we continued to be amazed. I honestly don't think we ever had a boring moment. We had classes, made friends, made enemies, had adventures, and survived some pretty intimidating situations. But all that's over now. Tomorrow we'll board the bus for home, and we may not see each other ever again. Or at least not until our tenth reunion. But we'll always carry our friends in our hearts, and the knowledge we gained here in our heads, and that's what Hogwarts is. Friends and knowledge. Two things that never leave us. Just like Hogwarts never leaves us. It's a part of us, much like we're a part of each other. And now, the young woman who has become one of my two best friends, I give you Hermione Lynn Granger, Head Girl."

Hermione nervously walked up to the stage, pausing to shake both Harry's and Dumbledore's hand. She had her note cards out in a timely fashion and began shortly. "Good afternoon parents, students, family, and staff. My name is Hermione Granger, and I have had the distinct honor of serving as your Head girl for this year. It has been an experience I am not likely to forget anytime soon. Those of you who know me, know that I normally have four copies of everything, and have things planned months in advance. But this time, I am completely unprepared," Hermione stopped as everyone gasped, "But fear not. I still have some things to say. Professor Dumbledore was right in saying that we've had rough times, and Harry was also right in saying that his words were a blatant understatement. And, I believe I am right in saying that we will have more hard times in the future. But Hogwarts has prepared us for those hard times. Has given us the courage, intelligence and diligence to handle any situation, and has left us determined to do so. That's what school is about. Preparation for the real world and the hard times ahead of us. Our wonderful teachers have done a stupendous job of preparing us, and it is with absolute certainty that I stand up here and tell all of you that we are ready to face the adult world as mature, responsible witches and wizards. Sure, some of us got into more than our share of trouble, and some of us managed to spend three days a week in detention all of last year, but we've managed to do much more than that. We've managed to make wonderful new friends, to go on adventures most people only dream of, and some of us, the lucky ones, have even managed to fall in love. And that my friends, my teachers, and the parents and family here today, is what school is about. Not so much preparation for the real world, as making the friends, having the experiences, and finding the love we each need to survive in the real world. No matter how prepared we are, those three things are key to our success. Success I know each and every one of us will have. Thank you very much."

Hermione gathered her things and returned to her seat, where Harry kissed her head, and slipped an arm around her shoulders. Hermione's eyes closed with the pain of being so close to him, and never being able to tell him how she felt about him. Harry looked at her strangely, but said nothing. He was wrapped up in the scent of her citrusy perfume and her slim form so close to his on the bench they shared. 

Graduation went smoothly and quickly, ending in only a little over an hour. Harry, Hermione and Ron all went back to their common room to deposit their things before heading to the Three Broomsticks for a celebration party. Hermione changed into a red tango dress, and strappy sandals. Lavender and Parvati wore slightly more showy dresses. Hermione met Harry and Ron at the door, and they left the common room for the next to last time ever. It was a sad and joyous occasion.

Three hours later, at midnight, Ron was drunk, and Harry and Hermione were past drunk. They were leaning on each other to get back to their common room, and moving through the hall at a very slow pace. Someone had spiked the punch they had kept drinking between butterbeers, so they had drank twice as much as they had meant to and were therefore drunker than any of them had intended on ever being. As they entered the common room, Ron headed for his dormitory, while Harry and Hermione attempted to climb the stairs to the Head Boy and Head Girl facilities.

"Be good kids." Ron slurred, "and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Harry waved at him, and Hermione nodded her head in drunken acquiescence. They continued their journey up the small flight of stairs. Finally, after several near falls, both were safely at the door of their rooms. In her drunkenness, Hermione leaned over to kiss him goodnight and tripped, landing her in Harry's arms, her mouth on his. Since Harry was incapable of coherent thought, he kissed her. Their kiss grew passionate, and he gripped her tighter, holding her against him while one hand fumbled for the zipper on her dress. Finding it, he worked it down, and slid her dress off of her shoulders to pool around her hips. Hermione fumbled with the door behind her and managed to get it open. They tumbled and fell through the open doorway and onto the floor in a heap. Harry kicked the door closed and began removing his clothes. Hermione finished taking hers off. They rolled together on the floor, barely making it to the bed before he entered her, their only thought of becoming one, foreplay completely forgotten. Hermione cried out, and Harry gentled himself, slowing so she could become accustomed to him, realizing even through the haze of large quantities of alcohol that, until that very moment, Hermione had indeed been a virgin.

Morning dawned slowly as the two lovers woke, heads pounding from hangovers. Harry woke first and was quite shocked to see slightly bushy hair across his chest, and the head of Hermione lying on the hair. He was even more surprised with the realization that they were both naked and entangled in a position of the extremely compromising sort. He gingerly shifted to ease the embarrassment when she woke, and inadvertently woke her with his movements. Thankfully, he had disentangled them for the most part by the time she was awake enough to comprehend her surroundings. He knew by the instant red stain that spread across her cheeks that her memory was not suffering any losses. As he tried to remember what had happened, he found that he had some very interesting memories as well.

"So, I should go." Hermione said suddenly, sitting up and holding the sheet to her breasts. She wrapped it toga style around her and stood.

"You don't have to go. We need to talk about what happened."

"Can't you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Then there is nothing to talk about. I'm sorry that I instigated it and I don't expect you to follow up on anything. Consider me your first one-night-stand. Or second, or fiftieth." 

"Hermione wait!" Harry called, running after her with nothing but a sheet wrapped around his waist when Ron came bounding up the stairs to see Hermione run from the room in a sheet, and Harry follow in the same apparel. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared for a moment. Both braced themselves for the explosion of the century. Harry had just slept with Ron's girlfriend.

"What the bloody hell is going one here?!" he demanded, plowing a hand through his shaggy red hair.

"This isn't what it looks like…" Harry began as Hermione said,

"Ron, I can explain…"

"I think it is what it looks like, Harry! And what can you explain Hermione? Why my girlfriend of two years is suddenly shagging my best friend?! Is that what you're going to explain? Cause if it is, I don't want to hear it. I trusted you and this is how you repay me. You swore that there was nothing between you and Harry."

"There isn't." Harry said quickly, injuring Hermione's heart beyond repair with those two words. She schooled herself not to let it show. "It was just a silly mistake that happened while we were drunk."

"It happened because my ex-girlfriend is a drunken whore. And you, Harry, you're my best friend! How could you sleep with her?"

"I didn't mean to. I didn't know what I was doing. It was a mistake. Don't put the blame on her either, it takes two to tango."

"And you two must've tangoed all night judging from the way you look. This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me. Hermione, I loved you and this is what you do to me. You cheat on me with my best friend! How could you?"

Hermione looked up with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. Both of you, I'm sorry. But, it wasn't like I meant to do it. We were drunk. You know that much. And I know that this is the end of the line. Ron, we agreed to go our separate ways after school anyway. And for what it is worth, I apologize from the bottom of my heart." With that, Hermione walked into her room, dressed, gathered her things, and went down the stairs to where her parents had come to pick her up. They had simply stayed at the school after graduation and had decided to take her home with them. Without a good bye or a word to or from either boy, Hermione Lynn Granger walked out of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and out of their lives.***

"And two months later I discovered Lily." Hermione finished. "Harry doesn't know. I never told him."

Braden looked a bit taken aback at that piece of news. "Why not? The man has a six year old daughter for crying out loud Hermione and you never told him you were pregnant?"

"I didn't know how to reach him, and it seemed easier if I just told people he knew and we had decided for me to raise the baby on my own. He was busy with Quidditch for the British team and he had his Auror training going on at the time."

"So when you were in the delivery room screaming for Harry, he never knew your daughter, his daughter, was on the way?"

"No. He didn't. And it isn't the time to tell him either."

"I think it's seven years past the time to tell him. He needs to know that he already has a family before he goes and starts a new one. It's the biological right of a parent to know about their children, whether or not they are getting along with the other parent."

"I know that Braden. But I got pregnant after a reckless night when we were both drunk off our asses. It wasn't a spiritual bonding, there was no foreplay. It was painful and awkward, and rushed, and neither of us remembered very well the next morning. It was a stupid mistake and it resulted in the light of my life, but that doesn't mean he would have viewed our daughter the same way as I did."

"It doesn't mean he wouldn't have either, Hermione. I say it's your responsibility as a mother and as a woman who is in love to tell him. He's a good man. He deserves to know."

Hermione cradled her head in her hands. "I'm scared." She whispered. "I'm scared he'll reject her or deny her, and that her little heart will be shattered because Daddy doesn't love her."

"Of course you're scared sweetie. Love is scary. Parenting is scary, but it all works out in the end. It will all work out in the end. You just have to have a little faith in your ability to make him open his eyes and see that he's really in love with you too."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"I'm glad one of is, cause I'm not."

Just then, Lily Alexandria Potter came careening into the apartment, throwing her tiny, six-year old body at Hermione, who caught her easily, and swung her into her lap. "Mommy, I had so much fun with Gramma! She took me to the park, and to the mall and we bought some new clothes!"

Hermione groaned. "Mom, you know she has enough stuff." She complained to her mother, who had just walked in the door.

"I know, but I couldn't resist. Besides, a grandmother has to spoil her only granddaughter. It's my right."

"Mom, Harry invited me to his wedding."

Michelle Granger sank into a chair. "He's getting married? When?"

"In two weeks at Hogwarts." Braden supplied. "Hermione has decided to make him call off the wedding."

"Good for you dear. Are you taking Lily?"

"I don't know. She looks more like Harry than me so that could be a very bad way for him to find out."

"Honey, her name is Lily Alexandria Potter."

"I know, I named her, remember? After thirty-eight hours of labor and an emergency C-section? Is any of this ringing a bell?"

"Yes, dear. And I also remember you nearly breaking Braden's hand and actually breaking a couple fingers."

"Well, I was in serious pain and I needed a way to vent. Mediwizards know nothing about epidurals."

"I advised you to use a regular hospital, but you insisted on St. Mungo's if I remember correctly."

"Mother, are you going to help or not? I need to get to Hogwarts within twenty four hours to be able to beat Harry and his fiancee there and then I have to not only figure out a way to tell him that I am madly in love with him, but that he and I have a six year old child together."

"Well then," Michelle sighed, "I suppose you had better go do some packing. You too Braden, and I will pack Lily's things. You will travel by Floo powder this evening. And then, hopefully I will be planning your long overdue wedding by the time you return."

"I wouldn't count on it." Hermione muttered, but did as her mother said, and went into her bedroom to pack. Braden did the same and Michelle picked up Lily and carried her into her room. Hermione took that moment to look at her daughter. She had silky black hair that was long, almost to her waist, and intense green eyes, just like Harry's. She had most of the facial features of her mother, but had inherited her father's teeth, thank Merlin, and also had his nose. Her shape was slim and her build slight like Hermione's. All in all , she favored her father, which was a very bad thing.

Professor Dumbledore was delighted when Hermione and Lily arrived at Hogwarts with Braden in tow. He immediately offered the small child a chocolate frog, and instructed Professor McGonagall to have a house elf prepare a bedroom and snack for the sleepy girl. After that was done, he led Hermione and Braden into his office and had them sit down in front of his desk.

"Miss Granger, I assume that you are here to put a stop to the wedding that was never meant to take place?"

Hermione nodded tightly. "Or at least I think I'm gonna try."

"I also assume that you have finally decided to tell Mr. Potter about his daughter?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very good Miss Granger. I knew you had the Gryffindor bravery in you somewhere. For a while I wondered if the Sorting Hat hadn't made a mistake in putting you in the house it did. I thought that perhaps you should have been placed in Ravenclaw for your ability to rationalize anything."

Hermione looked rather embarrasses and cast her eyes toward her feet. "I know. I was just petrified. Still am if you want the truth."

"Any one would be if they were in your position. I would just recommend telling Mr. Potter quickly, before he sees that wonderful girl of yours. She favors him strongly. It would be hard to make him ignore that. If he still possesses the ability to do simple arithmetic, he will also find that the date of her birth is precisely nine months to the day of the night you two had together."

Hermione nodded again. "Yes, sir. I will. When are he and his fiancee arriving?"

"They are already here. You will most likely find them in the Gryffindor common room. You and Lily will be sleeping in your old Head Girl dormitory. The Head Girl has agreed that you may have her quarters for as long as you will be staying."

"Thank you. I suppose I should head down there and check on Lily."

"Certainly."

Hermione and Braden excused themselves and headed for the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady looked at them and grinned. "I'm supposed to let you two in without the password." She said, swinging open to let them pass. They walked in and saw Harry and Ginny Weasley sitting on one of the couches, talking and laughing over something. Hermione felt suddenly lightheaded. Ginny had been her friend in school and had known about her night with Harry, and also about the pregnancy after. It made her feel sick that she had become engaged to the very person that she had sworn to help Hermione get.

"Hermione!" Ginny screeched, jumping from the couch and running to embrace Hermione, who returned the embrace stiffly. Ginny froze when she saw Braden. Braden, whom she had been in love with since she was thirteen.

"Hey Ginny." Braden said softly, looking at the redhead tenderly. "You look great."

"Thanks. You too. You really grew up."

"That happens sometimes."

Hermione looked at Harry, who was looking better than ever. He had filled out, gaining both muscle and height, and had matured into a very handsome man. He was looking at her in silence. Finally he spoke. "Hey 'Mione. It's been a while."

Hermione smiled softly. "That it has. Congratulations." She said, self consciously straightening her scoop neck T-shirt.

"Congratulations on what?" Harry asked, confusion knitting his eyebrows together.

"On your engagement. I got your wedding invitation this morning."

"Wedding invitation? What wedding invitation? I'm not getting married."

"You aren't marrying Ginny?" Hermione asked for clarification, also becoming confused.

"No. It's you who's getting married. I got the invitation two days ago. It's tomorrow and you're marrying Braden."

"I'm marrying Braden? No I'm not. Braden and I are room motes. That's it. We aren't even together."

"Well neither are we." Ginny said pointedly. "So why are we all her for each others' weddings if there are no weddings?"

Just then Ron Weasley and Lavender walked in. He grinned widely when he saw the four of them. "Hey guys. So how're the wedding plans coming?"

"What wedding?" all four asked together. Ron looked taken aback.

"I got an invitation to the wedding of Harry and Hermione." He said carefully. "Lav and I came to see if we could lend a hand before the ceremony next weekend."

Hermione looked at Ron. "You mean you aren't still mad at us?"

"Ah, Hell no. I've been over that for a long time. I always thought you two were still mad at me. That's why I never wrote. Congratulations, by the way."

"I would thank you, except, we aren't getting married either. And neither are Ginny and I or Hermione and Braden."

"So there isn't any wedding?"

"It would seem so." Hermione said, smiling for the first time.

"So, you two, think we could be friends again?" Ron asked hopefully, looking at Harry and Hermione. Hermione nodded eagerly and Harry spoke.

"Are you kidding? Do you even really have to ask? Seven years is really way to long to not be friends."

Ron Hugged Hermione, and then Harry, and the Harry hugged Hermione. Hermione breathed in his spicy scent and felt her knees go weak. She pulled back and grasped the back of a chair to keep herself up right. Just then, in the midst of a wonderful reunion, Lily came barreling down the stairs, tears running down her face, her raven hair flying behind her. Harry, Ron and Lavender looked surprised, but Ginny and Braden grinned as Lily hurled herself at the nearest adult, which happened to be Harry.

"Whoa, what's the matter?"

"MONSTERS!" Lily screeched, burying her tiny face in her father's neck. Hermione was near tears. She cleared her throat and spoke.

"Everyone, I'd like for you to meet my daughter, Lily, who has undoubtedly had a nightmare."

Harry looked at her with mixed emotions, Ron's head shot up to look at his childhood friend and ex-girlfriend, and Lavender sat down in shock. Lily lifted her head from Harry's neck and Ron took in a sharp breath of air as he saw the resemblance between the two. Lavender, when she could look up, gasped audibly. Hermione put a hand over her eyes and prayed that Harry hadn't noticed.

"What?" he asked, stroking the small head that was still on his shoulder.

"I think Hermione has some explaining to do." Ron stated bluntly. Lavender was even more blunt. She looked at Hermione.

"I think Hermione should tell us why she never told us that she got pregnant and why she never told you, Harry, that the baby, or child now, is yours."

Braden and Ginny stepped to either side of Hermione to hold her upright, as she was looking very near to the passing out point. She grabbed Braden's arm and looked at Harry. "I'm sorry. That night, when we got drunk after graduation and slept together, then got in to that awful fight the next morning, well, I got pregnant."

Harry handed Lily to Hermione and left the room. Without a thought, Hermione passed her daughter to Ginny and fled after him. She followed him outside, and caught him on the Quidditch field. He was striding purposefully toward the room where they kept brooms. Hermione gathered up her courage and called out to him.

"Harry wait!" she yelled, jogging after him. Harry stopped at the door. "We need to talk, and I have some explaining to do."

"That's for damn sure. Hermione, how could you not tell me that I have a child? Did you think me that much of a prat that I wouldn't want to help raise her?"

"No. I knew that if I told you, you would be there. But I didn't know how to find you until after she was born. And I didn't want you to hear it from someone else."

"So what about when you could find me? Why not then? Or anytime in the last seven years? I haven't been hiding from you Hermione. My God, do you know how much I missed you? How much I missed your lectures, or you being an intolerable bookworm? Hell, I even missed you telling me to do my homework ten thousand times a day."

"And do you think that I didn't miss you? Let me clear that one up right now. I missed you all right. When I got the results of my pregnancy test, when I was in labor for nearly forty hours, and then almost lost her because the cord got wrapped around her neck, and I had to have an emergency C-section. I missed you whenever Lily asked where Daddy was and if he loved her, and when I had her birthday parties, and when she was sick, and when I was lonely. I have been raising her for the last six years, and you don't think that I have missed you once?"

"All you had to do was send one letter to the Weasley's and I would've been there for you while you were in labor. While she was sick, and during her birthday parties and when you were lonely. And Lily wouldn't have had to have asked those questions because she would have known."

"I was scared Harry! Okay, I was scared. When you said that there was nothing between me and you and told Ron that being with me was a stupid mistake, you tore my heart out. What reason did I have to believe that you wouldn't just write our daughter off as the byproduct of a stupid mistake that meant nothing?"

"You can't possibly think that I would do that. Hermione, you know me better than that!"

"Do I? I never would've guessed that you could say I was a stupid mistake that meant nothing either. But hey, you did."

Harry plowed a hand through his hair. "Why do you keep bringing what I stupidly said seven years ago up? You know I didn't mean it. You said it was a mistake too."

"It was. But only because of when it happened for me."

"How do you know it's any different for me?"

"You never tried to find out if you had gotten me pregnant."

"It didn't occur to me that you hadn't taken a potion or something. I'm sorry, okay? I'm not perfect. No one is. I really don't see why you're mad at me for something I didn't do."

Hermione burst into tears. "I'm mad because you weren't there when I needed you! I needed you, Harry! I needed you when I told my parents that their seventeen year old daughter was pregnant from a one-night-stand. I needed you when I was sick every morning for four months, and when I couldn't sleep because she was kicking me, and when I was in labor and they told me that she wasn't going to make it. I needed you and you weren't there!"

Harry slowly approached Hermione. "Well I'm here now. If you still need me, that is."

With a heart wrenching cry, Hermione threw herself into Harry's arms and sobbed into his shoulder as he crushed her against him. She cried for all the things she had been forced to endure by herself, and he held her through it all, her rock in the tumultuous storm she was engulfed in. Finally, after close to an hour, Hermione got herself completely under control and stepped back from Harry.

"I'm here now." He repeated. "Whether you like it or not, I'm here, and I'm going to be a part of our child's life. I am going to help you raise her, and I am going to be there for you whenever you need me, and even when you don't. Are you hearing me Hermione? I'm not going anywhere. She's mine too."

"I'm not arguing. But we have to tell her."

"Of course. But first we need to talk."

"Talk or yell some more?"

"Talk. I need some questions answered."

"Okay." Hermione agreed, sitting down in the middle of the Quidditch field. Harry sat down beside her. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"That's a tall order. Well, she's a witch. I can tell you that much. She's making things happen already. She's six. Her birthday is March the third. She doesn't like oranges or grapefruit, and she loves green beans and carrots. She weighed seven pounds and eight ounces when she was born, and she was twenty inches long. She is obsessed with clothes and ruins at least two outfits a weeks by rolling around in the mud with my neighbor's German Shepherd. She hates showers and thinks that all boys her age have cooties. Except Josh. Josh is her boyfriend. Her picked her dandelions and kissed her cheek yesterday. When we get back, his Mom is taking them for ice cream as their first date. Josh is also six."

"What do you tell her when she asks about me?"

"I tell her that I'm sure you love her and would be there if you could, but that you are helping lots of people and have to keep going places. She seems to realize that some things are more important than having her Daddy there with her. Lately she's been asking about you, specifically. What you're like, how we met, what happened to make you leave me. Why you never visit, things like that. I don't know what to say when she asks me those. It's too hard to explain Harry Potter to a six year old."

Harry stood up and pulled Hermione to her feet. "Come on, I want to go tell her now."

Hermione laughed. "She's probably asleep right now. Your first act as Dad can be tucking her in. We'll tell her in the morning. And Harry? I'm sorry. For everything."

"Me too. Now let's go. We have a daughter to put to bed."

End of Chapter 1. What did y'all think? I thought it was pretty good for one day of work. Read and Review please. I'll try to have the second installment out soon. 


	2. Surprising Outcomes

Well, here you go, Chapter 2. I'm amazed that my muse is working so quickly. It must be the inspiration of all the new fanfics coming off of the fifth book, and the fifth book itself. I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope that you like this one even better. I don't know how long this will be, or whether or not there will be any sequels, but if anyone has any ideas, please write them in a review or E-mail to sirena192005@yahoo.com. Thanks and enjoy Chapter 2.

Hermione and Harry arrived at the Gryffindor common room several minutes after they left the Quidditch pitch. The four adult inhabitants of the room were talking in low tones, and Lily was sitting on Braden's lap, still very much awake. When Harry saw how much she really did look like him, his eyes widened slightly. He was also still reeling from her name. Lily. He assumed that the name had been chosen after his mother.

"Mommy!" Lily announced, scampering over. Hermione picked her up and looked at Braden.

"She wanted you to put her to bed. Uncle Braden wasn't good enough."

"Neither was Aunt Ginny." Ginny said wearily, eyeing the two of them with open curiosity. "Did you two get some things talked out?" she asked hopefully.

Harry nodded. "We yelled at each other for a while, and then talked. Everything will be fine." He said, not giving away Lily's parentage to his daughter, who still seemed blissfully oblivious to the tense situation. "And right now, I think Hermione and I should go put Lily to bed."

"No bed. I want to stay up with Mommy and Uncle Braden and Aunt Ginny and Uncle Ron and Aunt Lavender." Lily said stubbornly, amusing all the adults at her ability to immediately accept any of her mother's friends into her family as 'aunts and uncles'.

"Lily Alexandria, it is well past your bed time and you know you'll be grouchy in the morning if you don't get your usual amount of sleep."

"But I'm not tired, and you are all still up."

"We are all also much, much older than you."

"But Mom,"

"No buts about it." Hermione said firmly, heading toward the stairs with Harry on her heels. "We need to have a little talk with you, and then you are going to bed."

"Without a bed time story?" Lily looked at Harry scandalously, "My Mommy is evil." She stated firmly. Harry choked back laughter at the serious look she was giving him.

"Nah, she isn't evil."

"She's putting me to bed." Lily said, as if that explained it all.

Harry looked at the back of Hermione's head, "Shall I do the dastardly deed and save your reputation as a good mother?"

"I am evil several times a day. It's nothing new. And do you really want to start off your career by being classified as evil and mean?"

"That depends. Will she hold a grudge for long?"

"So far ten minutes is the longest grudge she's held against me, but I cook for her, and buy her toys, and let her play in the bathtub."

"And she won't get me a puppy!" Lily exclaimed, huffing once more as she laid her head on her mother's shoulder. "And you don't have to talk about me as if I'm not here!" she added for good measure as Hermione pulled back the covers on the bed that they were sharing and sat her daughter on the bed, perching next to her. Harry sat on the edge of the bed, wondering how the following conversation was going to go with his obviously very intelligent daughter.

"All right, Lily, I'm evil. Do you want me to let Harry handle bedtime?"

Lily shook her head and looked at Harry. "She's very good at tucking me in. Have you ever had her tuck you in?"

"No."

"You should try it sometime. Mommy, tuck Harry in tonight."

"We'll see. Now sweetie, Harry and I need to have a big person talk with you, okay?"

"How big are we talkin'?"

"Big."

"Okay, I'm ready."

Hermione looked back at Harry, and he could see in her cinnamon eyes that she was nervous. He patted her arm in reassurance. "Honey, do you remember what I told you when you asked me about your Daddy?"

"Yup. That he loves me and has to help other people and that's why I've never met him. And that maybe when I grow up I'll meet him."

"Well, sweetie, you don't have to wait until you grow up. I got a letter in the mail yesterday that said your Daddy was getting married. Uncle Braden and Gramma convinced me that he needed to meet you before he got married. And it turns out that he isn't getting married and someone put together a very complicated plan to get me, Harry and Ron here together so that we could be friends again. And also so you could meet your Daddy."

"He's here? Where is he?"

"I'm right here, Lily." Harry said, and suddenly had a very small six-year-old attached to his neck, occasional squeals of excitement being heard. Hermione watched the reunion through tear filled eyes, and Harry pulled her into an embrace with his free arm. She would her arms around Harry and their daughter and cried some more.

Soon the excitement put Lily to sleep and Harry gently tucked her into bed as Hermione stood by the doors and watched. "For the first time, I don't think she cares that she didn't get her bed time story." She commented as Harry stood and walked over to the door.

"Well, I'd like to think that I'm better than a bed time story." He said, his voice still think with emotion. 

"You are. You have no idea how much she's always wanted a Dad. For a while she wanted me and Braden to get married so that she could call him Daddy."

"How long have you and Braden lived together?"

"Since I was six months pregnant. I remembered him from Hogwarts and when we met again at the office, he offered me a place to stay, and we became roommates."

"Where do you work?"

"At the Ministry of Magic. I'm in charge of all Auror assignments."

"Then how is it that we never saw each other?"

"I'm the person behind the research that you all get. I don't think I have ever personally met an Auror. I have your code names and that's how I do assignments. I don't even know who is who."

"Hermione, what is Lily's full name?"

Hermione smiled softly. "I gave her your last name. It seemed only right since I named her after your mother. But it's Lily Alexandria Potter. I just always like the name Alexandria, and it doesn't look like I'll have any more kids, so I killed two birds with one stone."

"Why wouldn't you have any more kids?"

"Well, no one wants to date a twenty four year old with a six-year-old daughter, and it's dangerous for me anyway. I had a lot of complications with the pregnancy."

"Like what?"

"Well, I was so sick that I had to go in the hospital for nearly a month, and I started going into premature labor in the fifth month, and had to stay in bed for the last six weeks. And then there was the extremely long labor and the fact that we almost lost her. Of course, some of those could have come from the fact that I was still seventeen. I turned eighteen in January and she was born in March."

Harry led her down the stairs. "I'm sorry 'Mione. For not being there with you."

"We've already covered all this and there's twelve more years until she turns eighteen that we have to cover everything else. We don't have to be in a rush. And I think I'm gonna go to bed early. I'll see you all tomorrow." Hermione told him, stopping halfway down the stairs. Harry turned around.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's been a stressful day and I need to stay with her. She has nightmares when she isn't in her bed."

"Okay. Do you want me to wake you up in the morning?"

"If you want to. Good night, Harry."

"Do you think we could cover one more thing tonight?"

"What?"

Harry leaned forward and gave her a light, chaste kiss on the lips. When she didn't move, he kissed her again, then stepped away. "Good night Hermione. Sweet dreams."

"You too." Hermione said, slowly walking back up the stairs, her mind swimming. She doubted that she'd be able to sleep with what Harry had just done and the night she'd had thus far. But she changed into her pyjamas, cheerleading shorts and a black tank tope, and crawled into bed with Lily, who instinctively curled closer to her mother. Hermione laid back against the pillows and let her mind wander back over the past hours and years.

Harry entered the common room by himself to the surprise of everyone there. He sat down in a chair and prayed that none of the students interrupted the conversation that he knew was going to take place. He braced himself for the questions that came shortly.

"How did it go?" Braden asked, leaning forward as if he were prepared to go check on Hermione.

"Fine. She just decided to turn in early. It's been stressful on her."

"How did Lily take finding out that you're her father?" Ginny wanted to know.

"She was excited. The good thing about six-year-olds is that they don't question good fortune or circumstances that older children would."

"Good. I'm glad it went well. So, what are you and Hermione going to do?" Ron asked, "Since I'm assuming that you never knew she was pregnant."

"No, I never knew. She wouldn't have been alone if I had known." He said, watching the way Braden tensed at the subtle insinuation that Harry would have done a better job over the past years. "But I told her that I have every intention of taking a part, a rather big part, in raising Lily from this point on. She didn't seem to have a problem with it. Where is it that you three are living, Braden?"

"London. On the outskirts of course, in the Queen Victoria apartment complex."

"I know that area, but I live in Cornwall. That could cause some difficulties."

"Well I doubt that she would want to move. We've made quite a home there over the last six years. And it's the only home Lily has ever known."

Braden's words didn't penetrate Harry's haze. He was already off and making plans. His apartment was too small for all of them, and he couldn't very well move since the Auror office had stationed him in Cornwall, as it was an epicenter for dark magic. But then again, he couldn't expect Hermione to leave her home and Braden. There would have to be a compromise, one that both could deal with. And then, there was the matter of his relationship with Hermione and what it was and would become. She had grown into a woman he didn't know, becoming a wonderful mother, and wise beyond her years, forced to grow up by circumstances outside her control. He had loved the Hermione he knew in school, loved her deeply, and cared about her more than he liked to admit because she had been dating his best friend. There had definitely been stirrings when she had entered the common room that evening. Anger at her for marrying Braden. That particular emotion had died away as it became apparent that someone had set up an elaborate scheme to get them all to Hogwarts at one. Amazement at the changes that seven years had made in her, and there had even been a feeling of love and lust for the woman she had become.

"I don't know." Harry said slowly, standing, "But I think I'll head up to bed too. Ron, ya comin'? We're sharing the Head Boy facilities."

"Sure." Ron said, still, after seven years, picking up on the fact that Harry didn't want to talk around Braden and Lavender. He stood and followed his childhood best friend up the stairs and watched in confusion as he entered the Head Girl rooms, but followed when Harry stuck his head out the door and said,

"Well are you coming or not?"

Hermione was sitting up in bed by that time, her straight, dark brown hair falling around her face and looking at them. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked in a low voice as Harry and Ron walked over to the bed.

"We need to talk." Harry told her, sitting on the bed. Ron sat in the chair beside the bed.

"About what?" 

"Graduation." Ron said, picking up on what Harry wanted to talk about. It was a conversation they had been putting off for seven years. Hermione swallowed convulsively.

"What about it?"

"Our fight. We never talked things out, and it's something we need to do before we can move on."

"Okay. Who wants to start?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I suppose I should." Ron said, "I was the bloody idiot who caused the fight anyway. It was just a big shock coming up here and seeing Hermione coming out of your room in a sheet and you coming after her in the same thing. I blew up and it was a mistake. Hermione was right. We had talked and decided that after we left Hogwarts, we were going to start seeing other people, and take a break from one another. We loved each other, but we weren't in love, and we both knew it. If I could take it all back, I would."

"We all helped cause the fight," Hermione pointed out rationally. "Harry and I for what we did while we were still together, and you for blowing up about it when you knew we were over. So I think we should all just apologize and put it behind us. There's nothing we can do to change us, and I think we needed the break from one another. Not a seven year break, but we needed to become our own selves and stop being just the Three Musketeers."

"I hate it when you're logical." Harry told her, "Especially when your logistics are right. We did need a break. And although I still wish like Hell that you had told me about her, I understand why you didn't. I wasn't ready to be a father, and I probably would have made a very bad one. I was still recovering from the shock of discovering everything I did about my parents and how they died. I needed to stop being the Boy Who Lived and the Boy Who Defeated Voldemort and just be Harry Potter for while. And now that we've all said what we needed to, it brings me to the point of all this. I think that we should all move in together."

"Move in together?" Ron asked in disbelief, "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. Unless you don't want to."

"I'm in." Hermione said. "I'm holding Braden back anyway. He's twenty five and ready to settle down and he won't because he's afraid of leaving me alone."

"Then I guess I'm in too." Ron said, shrugging, "But Lav will have to come too. We've been talking about moving in together and she'd be pissed if I moved without her."

"Fine. You should all come back with me and we can look for an apartment or house, whatever."

"You're still in Cornwall?" Ron asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Yup. The ministry won't let me leave because of the Dark Witches and Wizards there, so that kind of limits where we can look."

"That's fine. The only hard part will be telling Braden."

"What about Lily?"

"I'll appease Lily with a puppy. She'll be fine. Little kids don't care much about moving. It's an adventure to them. You know, painting a new room, exploring a new place, playing in a new front yard."

"So it's decided." Harry stated with finality. "This way we can all be a part of each others' life and I can get to know my daughter."

Hermione looked at Harry in wonder. "How is it that you can accept her and the situation in one night when it took me nine months to come to terms with her?"

Harry grinned. "Considering all the bad surprises that I've had in my life thus far, finding out that I have a daughter is a rather pleasant one. And the fact that I happen to love her mother very much helps too. I also think that I have fallen head over heels in love with our child, Hermione."

"She's hard not to love." Hermione agreed, stroking Lily's hair. "I think she got her personality from you as well as her looks. My mother asked me if I was sure she was mine too when she first saw her."

"She looks like you." Harry protested, "And she's smart and stubborn like a certain Granger I know."

"She seems to have gotten the best of both of us. Now you too need to scat so I can get some sleep. The kids get up at seven, and I'm sure we're supposed to get up with them. It's one already." She pointed out, casting a glance at her watch. Ron leaned over and kissed her forehead. 

"Night Herms." He said, leaving the room.

Harry didn't move. "I meant it, you know."

"Meant what?"

"I do love you, 'Mione. I think I always have. Do you think we could maybe give us a chance?"

Hermione smiled. "I think we can give it a try. But I'm warning you. Nothing fast, or heavy, or intense. We need to get to know each other again, and find out if there is still anything between us."

"Well, I don't think a goodnight kiss is too much, do you?" Harry asked, leaning over and slowly kissing her. The kiss was light, but not chaste as his other one had been. After a few seconds he pulled away and stood up. "Goodnight again, Hermione. I'll see you and Lily tomorrow morning."

Hermione threw herself back on the pillows and listened for the door to close. When it did, she let out a frustrate sigh. "Oh why do I have to love that man so much? Five hours of being back at Hogwarts and I'm too hormonal to form a coherent thought when I'm around him."

End of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up soon. Read and Review.


	3. Dumbledore's Confession

Here we go with Chapter 3. I hope everyone enjoyed the last two Chapters. I was made aware that Hermione's birthday is Sept. 19 and not in January, but I needed her to be younger so the whole time line would work out right. So, that mistake was on purpose, and I also apologize for the few grammar errors in Chapter 2, I was reading it over before I started this chapter, and I was ready to kick myself. For rating, disclaimer, and summary, see chapter 1.

Hermione woke with a start the next morning when she felt the bed move beneath her. She opened her eyes to see Lily running from the room. With a muffled curse, she leapt from bed and chased after her daughter. She made it out in the hall just in time to see her run into Harry and Ron's room. After seeing that it was only six in the morning, she continued her chase. 

"Lily Alexandria Potter, if you wake them up you will regret it." Hermione said in a loud whisper. "Get back here."

"I wake up Daddy." Lily announced proudly, leaping onto her father. Harry woke up and sat up quicker than she had seen him move in a while. When he saw who it was that had jumped on him, he relaxed. Hermione strode over to his side of the bed and looked at Lily with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, Harry. She was a little quicker than me this morning." She apologized, running her fingers through her hair in an effort to tame it.

"No problem. I had to get up soon anyway. And I imagine you wake up like this a lot."

"More times than I would like." She agreed, watching as Lily nestled into Harry's chest. For the first time, Hermione was jealous of her daughter.

Lily looked up at Hermione, "Mommy come cuddle." She demanded, kicking Ron to make him move over. Ron opened his eyes and did a double take when he saw Lily. "Scoot, Uncle Ron, make room for Mommy." Lily told him in a voice that sounded strangely reminiscent of Hermione when she was that age. Ron did as he was told and then had a six-year-old in bed beside him as Harry pulled Hermione down into his lap so that she was sitting between his knees. Aside from having Lily in bed with them, the three of them lying together brought back a thousand memories from their own days at school.

"So, Ron, how is everything in Weasley land?" Harry asked, turning his head to look at Ron.

"Great. Percy's getting married. Bill has three kids, Charlie has three, a set of twins and one girl, and Fred and George are both married and have two a piece."

"Bill has one in Hogwarts already, doesn't he? And one ready to start this year?"

"Right. Ryan's twelve, and getting ready to finish his second year, and Bryan is starting next year. The youngest one, Matt, is Lily's age. Charlie's twins, Robby and Blake, are eight, they'll be two years ahead of Lily and Matt, and Lucy, the girl, is five. Fred's kids are five and three, Mark, and Derek, and George's are six and four, Evan and Cole."

"Wow," Hermione breathed, "I knew about Bill's three, and Charlie's twins, but how is it possible that I didn't know about George's oldest if he's Lily's age?"

"Lily was born in March, Evan was born in July. You were gone before she even got pregnant." Harry supplied.

"Okay, now let me see if I came remember the names of their mothers. Bill is married to Christine, Charlie married Mia, and Percy is marrying Penelope?"

"Right. Fred is married to Katie Bell, and George is married to Alicia Spinnet." 

"Wow. I always knew those two would end up with the twins." 

"Yup, and they did. Now what do you two say we get ready and ho find out why in the world we are all here?" Ron suggested, getting out of bed. Only because of Lily did he go into the bathroom to get dressed. Hermione grabbed Lily and rolled off of Harry's lap. She balanced the small child on her hip and looked down at him.

"Give me half an hour to get us both ready and we'll go down to Dumbledore's office. I'm sure there's a good reason that we have to be here."

"All right. I'll meet you in the Common Room then?"

"Yeah."

Hermione gave Lily a bath, then took an amazingly fast shower herself, managing to wash her hair and shave her legs in less than five minutes. Six years of bathing between things her daughter wanted to do had given her good training. She dried Lily's hair, then her own, and French- braided Lily's. Then they both got dressed, Lily in jeans and a tank top with a puppy on the front of it, and Hermione in khaki shorts and a black sleeveless shirt. They were both wearing sandals. Hermione pulled her hair back in a ponytail and quickly applied a minimum of make up. Seeing that they were already five minutes late, she grabbed Lily's hand and they hurried down into the Common Room where Harry and Ron were waiting.

Lily ran right to Harry, who picked her up. "Okay, now that we're all here, we can head down to Dumbledore's office."

"Should we take her, or should I take her up to Braden?"

"We can take her." Harry said quickly. He wasn't in any hurry to hand his daughter over to the man who had helped raise her when he hadn't even known about her.

So the four of them headed down to Professor Dumbledore's office. Remembering the password McGonagall had used the night before, Hermione spoke. "Chocolate Frogs." She said, and the stairs began going up. All of them stepped on one and soon found themselves in Dumbledore's office. Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them, seated behind his desk. He gestured for them all to sit.

"Good morning." He greeted them cheerfully, "Did you all sleep well?" he asked, and at the nods of agreement, continued. "I trust that you're here to find out why you are here now that you all undoubtedly know that you aren't here to witness the weddings of one another?"

"Yes, we are." Hermione said, adjusting Lily on her lap. "I'm assuming that you needed our help for something?" 

"Your assumption would be correct. But I will get to that in a minute. First, I owe you all an apology. I did deceive you in order to get you all here at once, and for that I am sorry. For the deception, not getting you all here. And there are two reasons I brought you here. First of all, to make you move past what happened the night of your graduation. I can't tell you the grief seeing you three split up caused us teachers here at Hogwarts. Though I imagine it was worse for the three of you, especially you, Miss Granger. The second reason I deceived you into coming here was, and I'm going to be blunt here, because I am in hopes that there will be a wedding, or three, that takes place here at Hogwarts before you three leave after graduation in two weeks." Dumbledore paused to look at the three adults, who were looking at him with mixed emotions, and Lily who was looking like Christmas had come early for her. "And now I suppose I should get to the part I need your help with. After the three of you graduated from Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort went into hiding again, regaining more Death Eaters that had been lost in the attack against Hogwarts around Christmas of your seventh year. About two months ago, I began receiving reports of disappearances. Students that had graduated from here, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang, as well as several American schools. Immediately I began to look into in, and it seems that the Death Eaters are religiously recruiting students. I am quite sure that Harry and Hermione have seen an increase in dark activity through their work at the Auror office. Am I right?"

Harry nodded. "I'm on permanent duty and they're recruiting like crazy."

"The assignments are becoming more and more singular. Hardly anyone is working with a partner anymore." Hermione added.

"I thought you two would see it. Anyway, through a spy of mine that is deeply rooted in the Death Eaters, I have received information that an attack on Hogwarts is going to take place very soon. I have been informed that it will happen on the night of our graduation dance. The Prom as the Muggle born students like to call it. And that is why you three are here, along with Ginny, Lavender and Braden. We need you to help in the fight that will ultimately take place the night of the dance. Ron, your brothers and their families will be arriving shortly. Later today I believe. And don't worry Hermione, the children will be placed far away from danger. Lily will be perfectly safe, as well as all of your nieces and nephews Ron. The dance is in one week from tomorrow. During the week that you have until the dance, I would like you to not only prepare the school, put to also teach a special Defense Against the Dark Arts Class in order to prepare the students."

"In what way does the school need to be prepared?"

"Well, all the rooms that are not being used need to be magically sealed, the Great Hall needs to be cursed so that it will absorb spells that miss instead of reflecting them, the dormitories need to be sealed from anyone but students and teachers, and all untrustworthy paintings need to be removed from the halls and placed into one of the magically sealed rooms so that the characters inside the paintings cannot leave the room. And also, you three are specifically needed for this task. The Chamber of Secrets needs to be reopened, cleared of any dangerous items either Tom Riddle or Salazar Slytherin left there and resealed. You three need to do it because, Harry and Ron are two of the only people to go down there, and you, Miss Granger are handier with spells and charms than Professor Flitwick."

Ron whistled. "I see why you need so many people. Finding all those rooms could take days, let alone sealing them and doing everything else."

"That is correct Mr. Weasley. There are parts of this school that even I have not visited in decades."

"Just how many Death Eaters are you expecting to attack?"

"I don't know Miss Granger. My best guess would be anywhere from twenty to one hundred and twenty. Maybe more, definitely not less."

"How are you going to explain us to the students?" Harry asked.

"My policy is that honesty is the best policy. You three should be well aware of that. However, in a situation as delicate as this one will become, I'd say that a bold-faced lie would work very well. We'll tell them that you are here to help chaperone the dance and prepare the castle for next year. We'll also tell them that the preparation is only done once every ten years, so none of them will question why it hasn't happened before." 

"That sounds like a workable plan." Ron said, leaning back slightly in his chair. Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore.

"What aren't you telling us, Professor? There has to be a reason that you don't think that the teachers here at Hogwarts could handle the attack. They've done just fine in the past."

"You're right Mr. Potter, there is a reason. I have reason to believe that Lord Voldemort knows about your child with Miss Granger. That means that the child is in grave danger and we need her to be here so that she can be protected. You see, a child born of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger is almost undoubtedly going to become a great witch or wizard. So great in fact, that Lord Voldemort thinks that the child, even at six years old, is a threat that needs to be extinguished. So, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, your daughter is in danger, and the two of you must come together to protect her and defeat Lord Voldemort once and for all."

Hermione's grip on Lily tightened slightly and she automatically hugged her child close to her. "You think he's going to lead the attack." She said in a manner that told him it wasn't a question and she was perfectly aware that was what he thought.

No, Miss Granger. I know he is going to lead the attack. Which is why you and Harry are here. To protect Lily and to defeat Lord Voldemort."

"Professor, who is your spy?" Harry asked, leaning forward.

"Draco Malfoy."

Hermione gave a small gasp. "Draco? Last time I checked, he was an Auror. When did he join the Death Eaters?"

"On his eighteenth birthday. At my request. He has, for the last six years, been a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, telling us what Lord Voldemort is up to so that we may interfere to save lives. It was he who told me about the attack that is to take place. Are there any more questions?"

"No, sir." Harry said, answering for all of them.

"Very good. In that case, I think we should all head down to breakfast. There have been places set up for you at the teachers' table, but if you would like, you may dine with the students."

After breakfast, Harry and Hermione were asked to proceed to a classroom where they would be beginning lessons for the older students. Ron was also helping, but had been asked to stay behind and tell the other three what was going on and to fill in his brothers and sisters-in-law as they arrived. Lily went with Professor Dumbledore back to his office to play with Fawkes while he did paperwork and kept an eye on her.

"We've got seventh years first. What should we start with?" Hermione asked, pulling herself up onto the desk. She felt oddly out of place not sitting behind the tables where the students would soon be.

"I was thinking that maybe we could do the Patronus Charm first, see if any of them can manage to produce one."

"That sounds good to me. Did you ever develop an Animagi form?"

"Yes, I did. After Sirius died, I tried to develop one, and I ended up turning into a tiger, actually. Conspicuous, but I managed to figure out how to shrink it to the size of a regular house cat. How about you?"

"A panther. I didn't like it at first, because it was big and I couldn't go anywhere as my Animagi, but then, like you, I figured out how to shrink it. Although retaining that form is a lot harder than retaining the regular sized one."

"It was for me at first, but I had to get used to it, as I'm in a lot of situations where I need to remain in Animagi form for long periods of time."

Hermione suddenly grew serious. "Harry, how are we supposed to defeat Voldemort? We never fully defeated him once in school, and we aren't exactly used to working together anymore. And I'm out of shape. All I do is sit in an office all day."

"Didn't you have to go through Auror training?"

"Well yes, but I haven't trained in forever. I chose to sit behind a desk all day so that I wouldn't put myself directly in the line of danger and leave Lily without a mother."

"Then I'll just have to work with you some this week. I'm sure you just need a little bit of practice. We'll just have to wait and see how our classes go today. You should be using some of your old skills and maybe you won't need and help."

"Maybe. Okay, here they come. Do you want to start or should I?"

"You start, you can sound a whole lot smarter than I can."

"All right. Okay, boys and girls, find a seat please and we'll get started. My name is Hermione Granger and this is my partner Harry Potter. Another gentleman who will be working with us, Ronald Weasley, will be here shortly. On behalf of my colleagues, and myself I would like to welcome each and every one of you to this special Defense Against the Dark Arts class that Professor Dumbledore has asked us to teach this week. We will be covering dueling, defensive charms, and also offensive charms, as well as the Unforgivable Curses, and the Patronus Charm and Animagi. Professor Potter, is there anything that you would like to add?"

"I think that you've covered it all. Okay, I would like you to split up into pairs, please pair with someone not in your own House, and sit with your partner. This person will be your partner for the rest of the week."

There was a rustling as all the seventh years moved to accommodate the command, and Hermione spoke again. "All right, now the first thing that we are covering today is the Patronus Charm. Is there anyone who isn't familiar with this Charm?" she asked, and when no one raise their hand, she continued. "Good. Now, Professor Potter and I are going to demonstrate, and then you can each have a try, as we will call you up one by one."

All seven classes progressed in much the same manner, with only the fifth, sixth, and seventh year students learning the Patronus charm. Everyone else was taught the Petrifying curse, Expelliaramus, faced a Boggart and were taught the Tickling Charm. After seven classes in a row, both Harry and Hermione were exhausted, while Ron, who had just been there for the last three, was hyper to the point that one or both of his friends were about to slap him.

"Well, well, well." Professor Snape said, stopping them in the hall. "If it isn't Potter, Weasley and Granger. I never thought I'd see the three of you together again. And out of dress code, my, my. If only you three were still students. Still in need of Remedial Potions, Potter?" he asked wickedly, sneering at the three of them.

"No thanks Professor, but maybe you should come sit in on one of my classes. You might pick up a thing or two."

"I don't believe I need to be taught what you're teaching. How is your daughter, Miss Granger? I suspect that she's an insufferable, intolerable know-it-all just like her mother? Or perhaps a daft, ignorant prat like her father?"

Hermione's nails bit into her palm. "Feel free to insult me, Professor Snape, but dare to insult my child again, and you will regret it." She said, turning on her heel and walking stiffly away, with one last glare at Snape, Harry and Ron turned and followed. They caught up with her as she neared the Great Hall. When they came up on either side of her, she offered them a smile, letting them know that she had calmed down. "Well that certifies it." She stated.

"What?" Harry asked.

"We're back to being the Three Musketeers." She said, laughing as Lily hurled herself into Hermione's arms, "Plus one." She added with a smile as she felt Harry's arm go around her waist.

Here you are, Chapter 3! I told you it would be out soon. Chapter 4 should be out tomorrow, but after that, they're gonna slow down a bit, because I start band camp from 8-12 every day. So stay tuned, and feel free to E-mail me any ideas at siren192005@yahoo.com, I appreciate the feedback. 


	4. Old Friends

And here we go, Chapter 4. Like I said at the beginning of the last chapter, updates will get farther between, because I have to start band camp. However, until school starts, look for between 1-3 updates per week, and after school begins, it could drop to once a week. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, anyone interested in betaing my chapters, or giving me their take on where this story should go should email me at sirena192005@yahoo.com. Thanks! And I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, but I almost wrecked today, and one of my puppies had an allergic reaction to its vaccinations and died, and the wreck I almost had was on the way to the vet where it turns out that almost every puppy had some sort of allergic reaction, so I'm a little stressed and tense at the moment, not to mention the fact that I'm majorly sad.

Hermione woke the second morning at Hogwarts, feeling very much like a student. She was in her old dormitory, she had to get up for classes, albeit she was teaching them, not learning in them, and she had to go to breakfast with Harry and Ron and try to avoid Professor Snape. The entire situation seemed uncannily reminiscent of her seven years spent at Hogwarts. The difference, however, was Lily, who was sound asleep in the bed beside her, her tiny head resting on her mother's chest. She had been lying there like that for a minute when the door creaked open and Harry stuck his head in the door.

"You awake 'Mione?" he called softly, not wanting to wake her if she were still asleep.

"Yeah. Come on in."

Harry walked in, leaving the door slightly ajar, and approached the bed, looking as handsome as ever in black slacks and an emerald green button down shirt. "Hey. I just figured you'd want to get ready, and I thought that I could get Lily ready for you."

"Sure." Hermione said, easing herself into a sitting position. "Let me wake her up. Or do you want to do it?"

"I will." Harry said, leaning over the bed, and gently lifting Lily. Lily wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, her small body warm from sleep, and burrowed into him, fighting waking up. After several seconds of gentle coaxing from her father, Lily opened her eyes and lifted her head.

"Morning Lily bug." Hermione said cheerfully, gathering her things for her shower.

"Hi Mommy. Hi Daddy." She said, kissing Harry resoundingly on the cheek. "You sleep in here tonight." She decided, "Cause I want to sleep with Aunt Ginny, and someone has to cuddle Mommy or else she'll get cold. Now Daddy, you can pick out my clothes."

Hermione chuckled as she disappeared into the bathroom. Harry was about to get his first taste of dressing a six-year-old. Harry got her out jeans and a T-shirt and helped her get dressed. Then she dodged the hairbrush for a good three minutes before he got her to sit still long enough for him to brush her hair. After her hair was brushed free of any tangles, Harry debated whether or not he should attempt to put it up or wait for Hermione to do it.

"Daddy, are you going to just sit there or are you going to fix my hair?" Lily demanded, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him. "I'll even settle for a ponytail."

"That I think I can do." Harry said, turning her back around. After several not so good tries, he had her hair up in a neat ponytail. By then Hermione had come out of the bathroom, to Harry's great dismay and joy, wrapped only in a towel. Lily ran past her mother to brush her teeth and make sure that her hair was acceptable, leaving Harry alone with Hermione.

"Sorry, but I was distracted and took another set of pyjamas in there with me." She explained.

"No problem." Harry said, swallowing convulsively as he saw her long legs, and her slime shoulders and the upper swell of her breasts. "Isn't nothing I haven't seen."

Hermione looked at him strangely, but didn't comment. "If you want you can turn around, but I don't care. When you're a mother to a six year old and share a bathroom with Braden, modesty flies out the window rather quickly."

Harry turned around while she got dressed, his blood boiling at the thought of Braden seeing her naked, and also at the thought that he could turn around and refresh the memories that had faded slightly over the past seven years. "So," Harry asked, saying the first thing that popped into his head, "Got a boyfriend back at home?"

Hermione turned around and looked at him. "Harry, has your brain cell count diminished since I saw you last? Do you really think I would have agreed to start seeing you if I had a boyfriend?"

"Sorry. That was stupid. Have you had many boyfriends?"

"Harry. Let me explain something to you. After I dated Ron, and then we had that night on graduation night, I was in no condition to date. And after she was born, I had to acclimate myself to living with a baby, and then I had to go back to work after my maternity leave was up, and then my Dad had a heart attack and died. So, no I have not had even one boyfriend, or been on one date. I never wanted to. Because, truth be told, if I couldn't have you, I didn't want anyone. I didn't want Lily calling someone else Daddy and I didn't want to wake up beside anyone else."

Harry walked over and slipped his arms around Hermione. "I'm glad. That night meant more to me that you'll ever know. I realized I liked you when we were about fifteen, and then when we were sixteen you started dating Ron and I thought I'd never have a chance with you. Then after graduation night and our fight, I thought that would be my only chance. But somehow I've got another chance to do things right."

"I loved Ron, but I was never in love with him."

"I know that now, but I didn't have any clue then."

Hermione looked up, and her warm, cinnamon eyes met his incredibly intense green ones and Harry began to lower his head. Hermione raised up and met him half way, pressing her mouth to his. Harry wrapped his arms around her tighter and let his tongue invade her mouth, kissing her deeply. Hermione, who hadn't been kissed in much too long, reacted timidly, kissing back with as much fervor and audacity as she dared. Their kiss began to become more passionate, and hands had just begun wandering from where they had originally been placed when a crash and cry broke them apart and sent both parents running into the bathroom where Lily had just fallen off of the sink. Hermione's quick evaluation told her that she had broken her wrist.

"Broken wrist." She said, hurriedly picking Lily up. "It's okay sweetie. It'll feel better in a minute." She said reassuringly, as Harry took Lily and began hurrying in the direction of the hospital wing. Not more than two minutes later, they were telling Madame Pomfrey what had happened. Madame Pomfrey shooed them both out and went about repairing the broken bone while Harry and Hermione waited anxiously. 

"She'll be fine." Harry assured the worried mother as she paced back and forth in front of the curtain the blocked her from Lily.

"Oh God, Harry, I should have been in there with her. I know how much she likes to climb on things."

"It's all right. Madame Pomfrey can fix broken bones in an instant. It shouldn't be very much longer."

"I hope so. I feel so bad about this!"

"So do I, sweetie, so do I, but everything is going to be fine."

Hermione looked near tears. Harry wondered briefly how she was going to handle it when Lily began falling off of bikes, or jumping off of things. Then he wondered how he was going to handle it. He sent up a quick prayer to whoever was listening that they would both learn to deal with things that were a natural part of raising a child.

"And here we are." Madame Pomfrey announced, "Good as new." She announced, holding Lily by the hand as she led the small girl back to her parents. "I imagine you gave your Mom and Dad a scare." She commented as Hermione bent down to fuss over Lily. Harry thanked Madame Pomfrey and they three left. They had missed breakfast and barely had time to make it to their first class after handing Lily over to Dumbledore.

"What are we teaching today?" Hermione asked as she entered the classroom to see thirty bright-eyed seventh years looking at them.

"I don't really know. Why don't we work on Apparating with these guys?"

"We can do that."

After another day of hectic classes, Hermione took Lily back to the Common room right after dinner so they could have some time by themselves, and Harry wandered out to the Quidditch pitch, where he met someone he hadn't seen in ten years. "Oliver Wood." He said in surprise, shaking the older man's hand. "What brings you back to Hogwarts, and how did you get away from practice to do it?"

"Harry Potter. It's been a while. Dumbledore asked me to come back for that battle thing that's going to take place. Apparently he's been contacting a lot of the Gryffindor's from when we were in school. And we're on a break right now. No matches for nearly a month, and Coach gave us a couple weeks off of practice since we're undefeated so far."

"That's good. So what have you been up to lately?"

"A lot. Couple years after I joined Puddlemere we were in Africa doing some recruiting at a small private academy, and I met a girl, dated for about a year and got married. She's one of our Chasers now. Great girl, you should meet her. I think she's about your age. We've got one little girl, she's three and one on the way."

"Congratulations. Are they here?"

"Yup. She's actually a very talented witch, whether or not she's pregnant and jumped at the chance to help defeat Lord Voldemort. She's in one of the guestrooms, trying to get Alex into the bathtub. So what's been goin' on with you? I looked for you on the Quidditch circuit, but you never came to play."

"I actually became an Auror. Been doin' that for four years now. Hermione and I have a daughter together. Lily. She's six. Just found out about her actually. We went our separate ways after we graduated, and by the time our paths crossed again, Lily was six, and Hermione hadn't been able to get in touch with me to tell me about her."

"Man that sucks. Well it's good that you're all together now. How're Ron and the rest of the Weasley's?"

"All of them except for Percy and Ron are married with kids. Fred and George married Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet."

"Really? Well it doesn't surprise me. I always thought there was something between them. I'm happy for them."

"Yeah. They all got here yesterday afternoon, so if you want to stop in by the Common Room, I'm sure they're all hanging out there somewhere, or off teaching their kids practical jokes."

"Knowing those two, it could be either. Best Beaters I ever played with or against, though. It's a shame they didn't pursue Quidditch. You too, Harry. You could've made a killing as a Seeker for one of the big teams."

"I thought about Quidditch, but then I didn't go anywhere with the thought. Becoming an Auror seemed to be the right choice for me, and I do love it."

"Yeah. I know that's what Marie thought about being before we stole her away. Took me a whole Hell of a lot of talking to lure her away from the training program she was involved in. They'd actually sent an Auror there to her school to start her training a year early so they could get her through faster, but right before she got certified she called me and agreed to at least try out for the team. Landed a Chaser position and she's been there ever since."

"She sounds like quite a girl." 

"You'd like her. So would Hermione. Those two would get along very well. They are both very, very smart. She rattles off facts from I don't know where and every free minute she has, which aren't many, mind you, with Alex and Quidditch practice, and doing everything that she thinks a good mother should be doing, she's reading some big, think book that would take me a month to read."

"That would be Hermione. If she's anything close to being the bookworm she was in school, then she's got the same thing going. I don't think the girl ever went an entire day without reading something. She started to go through withdrawal after six hours."

Harry and Wood returned to the castle at about eight. When they got to the hallway where Wood was staying, as he wanted Harry to meet his wife and daughter. When he opened the door, Harry was met with the sight of a beautiful young woman standing in the main room with a blonde toddler on one hip, her stomach barely round from pregnancy. She was tall and thin, elegant was how he would have described her. Her hair was golden blonde, and her eyes the brightest blue he had ever seen. He could tell from looking at her that she was built like a Chaser.

"Marie, this is Harry Potter, my Seeker from here at Hogwarts. Harry, I'd like for you to meet my wife, Marie and Alex, our daughter."

"Hello, Harry." Marie said warmly, before turning her intense blue gaze to her husband. "Oliver, Alex's bedtime was twenty minutes ago. She's been asking for you to tuck her in. Why don't you go do that while I get Harry something to drink?" she suggested in a voice that made it clear it was not a suggestion. Oliver obligingly took his daughter, who had inherited his looks, and her mother's build and coloring into the bedroom. "What can I get you? Water, Pumpkin Juice, soda?"

"Water, thanks." Harry accepted, watching as Marie moved gracefully around the small quarters. Even in a strange place, she seemed comfortable. Harry took an instant liking to the woman who had stolen Wood's heart. She was the first person he's ever met who called Wood Oliver and got away with it.

"Here you are. So how long have you and Oliver known each other?"

"Since I was eleven. So about thirteen, almost fourteen years. We haven't seen each other in about ten years though."

"That's too bad. He tells me countless stories about Quidditch games from his school days. And to think, we play Quidditch professionally, have practices four days a week, and he still talks about Quidditch in his spare time. I'm lucky he didn't marry a Quaffle instead of me." She said lightly, sitting on the sofa. "Please, have a seat. Wood should be done with Alex soon. She only goes to sleep for Daddy anymore. Whenever he's out late, she's up late. It gets aggravating."

"I'd say so. Luckily my daughter doesn't seem to have that problem. Since we've been here she hasn't really wanted to sleep with her mother or I, and announces daily who she's going to sleep with. Tonight it's Ginny Weasley, or Aunt Ginny as Lily puts it. She also despises bedtime and refuses to go to bed before the adults, which means that, as long as we're here, we also have a nine o'clock bedtime."

Marie laughed and leaned back. "I wish I had the luxury. If it isn't Alex wanting to watch television at three in the morning, or Oliver getting up to suddenly write down a genius formation for our next practice at two, it's the newest addition kicking the hell out of me. And I'm lucky if Wood wants to even think about going to bed by midnight. I don't think he'll ever grow out of that."

"He was like that in school. Dragged me out of bed for some late night or early morning practices when he knew there were no 'Slytherin spies' watching to steal our formations. During Quidditch season, no one on the Gryffindor team ever slept a full night. He even enchanted the steps to the girls dormitory so he could go up there and wake up our Chasers, who were all female."

"That's Wood." Marie agreed, not seeming the least bit upset that her husband had spent six years going into girls' dormitories at all hours of the night. Harry knew for sure that he really liked the woman his school friend had chosen to marry. "The man eats, sleeps, breathes and lives Quidditch. He proposed in the middle of Quidditch practice, we were married on a Quidditch pitch, and Alex was born during a Quidditch game."

After spending close to an hour with Wood and Marie, Harry made his way back to the dormitory just as most of the students were heading up for bed. He didn't see any of the adults so he walked up to the Head Boy facilities and found Hermione and Ron talking. He joined the two on the bed and laid his head in Hermione's lap.

"And where have you been?" Ron asked as Hermione began absentmindedly playing with his hair.

"With Oliver Wood. Dumbledore contacted him and he came back. Did either of you know he's married?"

"No. Is his wife here with him?"

"Yeah. Name's Marie. She's nice. She plays Chaser for Puddlemere."

"Yup. Wood could've only married a Quidditch player. Where's she from?"

"Some private academy in Africa. I guess her parents were ambassadors and thought that they were sending her to some private girls school. When they found out that she was a witch, they divorced her. Wood recruited her for Puddlemere right out of school, married her a year later and they've got a three year old little girl and another on the way. You'd like her Hermione. She graduated as Head Girl from her school and got accepted into an Accelerated Auror program but turned it down to take the Puddlemere offer."

"I'll make it a point to meet her." Hermione said thoughtfully. "Lily is sleeping with Ginny tonight."

"All right. Will Ginny get her ready in the morning?"

"Yeah. She said that she's going to sleep with someone new every night. I imagine that she will."

"She's definitely adventureous."

"Just like someone else I know." Hermione said with a smile.

Ron laughed. "Just like three someone's I know. One of them's me and the other two're you. She seems like she's gonna be just like we were in school."

"Oh God." Hermione groaned. "Harry, we better start stocking up on Howlers."

Harry grinned. He liked hearing Hermione talk about their future in permanent terms. "Definitely. And nerves. We had better be stocking up on some extra nerves."

"I'm gonna need nerves of steel to get through the next twleve years with my brat."

"Our brat." Harry corrected gently.

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "Our brat."

Okay, Chapter 4. There you have it. And is anyone interested in me writing a story about Oliver Wood and his adventures with Puddlemere and the comic way that he and my original character got together? It sounds like something I would like writing, but if there isn't any interest, I don't know if I'll bother.


	5. Voldemort Returns

Here we go, Chapter number five. And I'll have all of you know that this is a record for me. Normally I have five storied going at once, and I'm so busy that I'm lucky if I can update each once a month, but this is my fifth chapter in less than a week! I'm so proud of myself! With any luck, this story should be several more chapters and they should all be about the same length and style. Of course, so far I've been covering one day per chapter, and I know that it'll at least take two chapters for the battle and two chapters for the…well hold on a sec! I don't want to give that away just yet! Stay tuned! Oh yeah, and this chapter is a little less from Hermione's view and a little more from Harry's, kind of like the last part of the last chapter. And I think there might even be some fluff! Oh joy!

Harry woke up at six the next morning. He, Ron and Hermione had stayed up talking and eventually fell asleep on the bed in the Head Boy dormitory. Ron was sprawled across the bottom, and Hermione was lying on his chest. He looked down at Hermione and took the time he had to really study her facial features.

She had matured a lot from the bushy-haired, large toothed girl she had been in the first few years of school, and even from the young woman she had grown into in the last two years. She had had sleeker hair, and had gotten braces, so she was pretty. It had been then, when he saw what she could really be like, that he had started to fall in love with her. Seven years after that, however, she was gorgeous. Her hair was no longer anywhere near bushy, and it had darkened to the color of chocolate. She had matured physically, becoming leaner and more from motherhood. And even though she had been pregnant and had a child, no one would have been able to tell, as she was as slim as she'd been in school.

Silently, Harry slipped from the bed, dislodging Hermione as gently as he could so that he wouldn't wake her up. He got ready in silence, and only woke his friends right before he left the dormitory. He saw that Ginny was already up, as she was in the common room chasing Lily, who obviously was not wanting to get dressed. She caught the little girl quickly however, as she had had a lot of practice with her various nephews and niece.

"You got her?" Harry asked as Ginny grabbed Lily and swung her into her arms victoriously.

"Yup. No problem. One of the advantages of being an aunt." Ginny answered lightly, brushing her fiery red hair behind one ear. Ginny was another one who looked nothing like she had in school. She was much taller and had become very pretty.

"I'd say you've had a lot of practice." Harry agreed. "Well I'll leave you to it then. I'm heading down early to get some lesson plans ready for Ron. He's teaching while Hermione and I help with the securing of the castle.

"Good. I'll see you later." Ginny called, carrying Lily up the stairs. He heard Lily giggle and then Ginny say sternly, "Lily Potter, you get back here now." 

Harry left the common room before he was tempted to go back and help when he didn't really have time. He went down to his classroom and prepared a list of spells and charms that Ron could teach, and then, seeing that it was time for breakfast, went to the Great Hall, where he sat with Hermione and Wood and his wife, who was looking extremely tired. Alex was off playing with a couple of the Weasley's and therefore staying out of her mother's hair.

"Morning." He greeted them all, leaning over to give Hermione a quick kiss. She smiled at him.

"Morning. Did Ginny have any problems with Lily this morning?"

"Tons, but she handled them all good."

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Marie. "Our daughter, Lily, can be a terror in the mornings. It's insane the things she thinks up to keep from doing what we tell her."

"I could tell you stories for hours about the things Alex does." Marie agreed sympathetically. "For such a little girl, she's extremely fast and unbelievably stubborn."

Wood rolled his eyes and looked at Harry. "They'll probably go on for hours." He teased.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Harry said, biting into a piece of toast. "The Gryffindors and Slytherins are playing for the Quidditch Cup tonight." He commented, watching as Wood immediately perked up.

"Great. I'll definitely have to go watch that. It's been forever since I've seen a Hogwarts game. You going Harry?"

"If I can. I'd like to take Lily. I don't think she's ever seen a Quidditch game."

"Alex has, but I'll take her too. Give those two a break from the endless joys of motherhood." he said sarcastically, watching with amusement as both women turned toward him.

"Next time," Marie said, "You can be the one who's pregnant. I know a very handy spell for that. And you can give birth and change diapers and give baths, and breast-feed. I know a spell for that one too."

Hermione looked at Harry. "You weren't there for diapers and bottle feedings and staying up all night, don't even go there. He," she gestured at Wood, "Has room to talk. You, however, do not."

After breakfast, Hermione and Marie went to work in one part of the castle, while Harry and Wood went to another. Wood and Harry were sealing unused classrooms on the third floor, while Hermione and Marie were working on the never-used library on the fifth. 

"So, are you and Hermione together?" Wood asked as he sorted through the old textbooks and piled them in one corner of the window. Harry was busy moving the book shelves against walls. The idea was to make the rooms as conspicuous as possible and offer few, if any hiding places for possible threats.

"Kind of. We're trying things out, seeing if we still fit. The whole thing is very low profile, it isn't serious. We're just getting to know each other again."

"Well good luck. Is she still hard headed and stubborn as all get out?"

"You'd better believe it. And she is so much more grown up than when you were in school. It's unbelievable to think she was the bossy eleven year old who thought getting expelled was worse than getting killed."

"Yes, it is. I could tell even from watching her with Marie this morning. Those two seem to really be getting along."

"I noticed it too. I think they understand each other. Both being young mothers and all that." 

"I think they're just compatible. Personality wise. They are both very smart girls, and I think that they both really missed having someone who liked to talk about books and history and stuff."

"Yeah. If I think about it, Hermione has to be completely bored with her life. She's got Lily, yeah, but she's living with Braden, who didn't give a hoot in school, and I don't think he does now, and assigning Aurors assignments isn't a very challenging job."

"I always thought that Hermione would end up teaching here at Hogwarts."

"Maybe she would've if she hadn't had Lily."

"Maybe."

Hermione and Marie quickly organized the library, arranging in alphabetical order by a silent consensus, and the moved on to sealing the room and moving the bookcases. Marie worked on the sealing spells while Hermione used Wingardium Leviosa on all of the shelves so that they were moved against the walls so that there were few places for anyone to hide in the room. After Marie finished the sealing of the room, they moved into the old Potions lab that hadn't been used since Snape had begun teaching.

"Wow, I would've loved to have had Potions up here instead of down in that dungeon." Hermione commented, looking through vials of different ingredients that were stored in two large cabinets. Extra cauldrons were stacked against the back wall and the board up front still had directions written on it from years ago.

"You had potions in the dungeon?"

"Yeah. Professor Snape liked it down there."

"Yuck. In Africa we had our Potions class on the top floor in a tower. The dungeon was never used there. I don't think I ever went down there."

"There are places here that I've never been to. I wish I'd had time while I was here to explore more, but I was always so busy getting in trouble, I never got to explore."

"Oliver has told me about the escapades of you and Harry and Ron. Some of them are quite entertaining. Did you really turn into a cat in your second year?"

"Unfortunately. It was a mistake I made with the hair I added to a batch of Polyjuice Potion. It was cat hair instead of human hair."

"Did you know that if you add a bit of Wolfsbane to Polyjuice Potion that it can be used to elongate the time you have as who you are turning into, or can be used for animal transformation?"

"No, I had no idea. How much do you have to add?"

"Just enough to make the potion turn yellow in the cauldron. A very bright yellow, like daisies or something."

"That is really neat. When did you learn that?"

"A while ago. During my last year at school. Of course, it's a minor miracle that I managed to learn anything that year."

"What do you mean?"

"I suppose Harry told you about my getting accepted to the Auror program, so I won't start there. But around Christmas, I was playing in a Quidditch game, I'm a Chaser, and there were some recruiters there from Puddlemere United. They asked me to try out after I graduated, and the coach told me he could basically guarantee me the spot. I refused and told them about the Auror position. Two weeks later, Oliver came back to my school during a break he had from Quidditch. Instead of spending Christmas and New Years with his family, he spent it on a couch in the main room of my dormitory. Trying very hard to get me not only to reconsider, but also to go out with him. I still refused to try out, but we did begin dating. We dated the rest of my year, and the boy had me so distracted I couldn't think straight until after graduation. When I realized that I was in love with him, I quit my job as an Auror and showed up for tryouts. I'm still amazed I kept my marks high enough to graduate."

"Love can do that to you. It did it to me too."

"So what's your story?"

"In my sixth year, I fell in love with Harry, but started dating Ron because I thought that Harry only looked at me as a friend. Ron and I dated for two years, but we both knew that after graduation we'd be going our separate ways. We talked one night and decided to break up after graduation. We loved each other, but we weren't in love. On graduation night, the three of us went out and got drunk. They still call it celebrating, I call it stupidity. Anyway, Harry and I weren't in the regular dorms, as we were Head Boy and Head Girl, and had our own rooms. We ended up spending the night together. Ron found us the next morning, we fought about it all, I left, found out I was pregnant two months later, had Lily, and seven years later, here I am, with a six year old daughter, an ex-boyfriend who is now one of my best friends and a very unstable relationship with the father of my child." 

"Wow. That is a whole hell of a lot more complicated than my life ever was. Well, I wish you all the best in stabilizing the relationship that you have with Harry. If there's anything I can do to help, just let me know."

"Thanks." Hermione said sincerely, offering the other woman a smile.

"Hey, no problem. I think we're about done here. Where are we supposed to go next?"

Hermione consulted her list. "The rest of the rooms of this floor, and the paintings in those rooms need to be sealed."

"All right then, let's get busy."

Harry and Wood finished the rooms they were assigned to in record time, and decided to go watch a Quidditch practice. They made their way up into the bleachers and chose seats about halfway up so that they could have a good view of both the school and the practice. To their astonishment, halfway through the practice the skies began darkening, a brisk wind started and the Dark Mark appeared directly over the school. Both men grabbed their wands and headed for the castle while the players rocketed toward the locker room to get out of the way under the orders of Madam Hooch.

Hermione and Marie had just finished their last classroom when they both felt a harsh wind pass through the castle. Then, out of nowhere, Death Eaters began Apparating within the castle walls, Lucius Malfoy and Lord Voldemort leading the way. The two women exchanged looks, then ran for the rooms that their children were in. At every corner they yelled for students to report back to their Common Rooms. Finally they arrived, at the women ushered the children into the Room of Requirement, which had been set aside for the children in case of the attack. After magically sealing that room, Hermione and Marie headed into the Great Hall where the battle was undoubtedly the worst.

Lord Voldemort walked through the halls of his old school, black robes gliding behind him, his wand held lightly in one hand. The Malfoys flanked him, Lucius on his right and Draco on his left. Lucius had a rather evil smile on his face, Draco a rather sickly one. Every time that Voldemort saw a student, he muttered either the Cruciatus Curse of the Killing Curse, depending on how old the student was. Ones wearing the green and silver colors of the Slytherins were spared. Other Death Eaters, over three hundred of them, had entered the castle from different directions, Apparating in after he had destroyed the barriers that made Apparating onto school grounds impossible. Finally, with a trail of dead or unconscious bodies behind him, Voldemort and the Malfoys arrived in the Great Hall. He looked around at the many people Dumbledore had brought in, and at the Ministry officials arriving and spoke.

"Let the Battle begin!"

Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others, but I'm kinda sick right now and can't find the energy to type much. Read and Review PLEASE! Next chapter will be out soon. 


	6. Endings and Beginings

All right boys and girls, here we go with Chapter 6. I'll have all of you know that this is a record for me in getting chapters up. Normally there are weeks between updates, but so far the longest update gap has only been a couple of days. Anyway, sorry about the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter. I'll try not to let it happen again. And to the one reviewer who asked me to kill Draco Malfoy, no that will not be happening in this story. I need him. So anyway, on with the story! Review!

Harry felt Voldemort before he entered the Great Hall. When he did, black robes gliding on the cobbled stone floors behind him, a Malfoy on either side, a hush fell over the dueling witches and wizards as Voldemort looked up at the ceiling, laughed evilly and spread his arms. "Let the battle begin!" he exclaimed, pointing his wand at Fleur Delacour and uttering, "Avada Kedavra." 

Harry met Voldemort's eyes over the crowd and the two bore holes in each other. Both registered the arrival of Ministry officials and Aurors alike, and the Voldemort spoke once again.

"Albus Dumbledore, I am not afraid. Come face me and meet your fate." He said, his voice magically amplified to make himself heard over the din of screams and bodies falling.

Hermione and Marie were separated as soon as they entered the Great Hall. Marie ran one direction to find Wood and Hermione the other to begin fighting the Death Eaters that were rapidly killing many students and the members of the Order of the Phoenix that Dumbledore had brought in. She skidded to a stop when she saw Ron crumpled on the floor, and felt bile rise up in her throat as she mentally prepared herself for the worst. Her fear was dissipated when Ron coughed and rolled over.

"'Mione, get Harry." He ordered. "Voldemort's gonna challenge Dumbledore and Harry is trying to stop it."

Hermione pulled her friend to his feet and then rushed off to find Harry. She found him moving purposefully toward Voldemort, who was already standing face to face with Dumbledore, who had magic electricity rolling off him in eaves.

"How dare you." Dumbledore said, raising his wand in a truly menacing manner. "How dare you enter my school and destroy my pupils. After I helped you so many years ago, Riddle."

"After you helped me? I think not, Dumbledore. You tried your very best to see me expelled."

"I tried my best to see you become good." Dumbledore said, stressing the good. Voldemort ignored him.

"Let's see if you managed to teach me everything you said you would, Old Man. We shall duel. And after I have killed you, I will kill your grandson."

"Leave Harry alone. He has defeated you as many times as I, and he will do so again if given the chance."

"Then it's up to you to make sure he isn't given the chance isn't it Dumbledore?"

Harry was getting ready to intervene when Hermione stepped in his way. "Don't." she ordered calmly. "It will do you no good. This is Dumbledore's battle, not yours. Your battle is helping us defeat the rest of them. Have confidence in him, Harry. He's the only one that Voldemort fears."

"Don't tell me what to do Hermione. I have no doubts that he could take him twenty years ago, or even ten, but the man is getting old. He is not in his best form."

Then, somehow, Harry heard Dumbledore speak inside his mind. "Ah, that is true Harry. I am old, and weaker, but I am not weak. Have confidence in this old man, son, and help Hermione protect everyone else. Today is the day that Voldemort will fall. And despite the losses we have suffered, and the loss we will suffer, this day is a great one. We will prevail."

The battle raged long into the night. Each time the former students of Hogwarts, Ministry officials, Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix thought that they had finally defeated the Death Eaters, a fresh batch, more vicious than the last would come to take their places, and thus the losses to the side of good became more severe. 

Hermione looked around in despair. Bodies littered the ground, others were lying on the ground, in pain from the various pain curses that had been used on them, still others were under the influence of the Imperious Curse and could no longer control their thoughts or actions. And still, Voldemort and Dumbledore battled. It seemed that the battle was no where near over.

Lily paced around the room she and all the other children had been confined to, confused by the screams that she heard from outside the walls. She, at the moment was the only one awake. She had tried to sleep, but had found herself unable to without her mother. And her mother was no where to be found. Sighing in resignation, Lily sat down on the floor again and pulled her blanket up around her. Then, a spirit appeared in front of her. Of a man who looked remarkably like her father, and a woman with the same color eyes that she had.

"Who are you? Where are my parents?" Lily questioned the two people, who smiled at her.

"We are your grandparents. Your father's parents. We are here to help you, Lily. You must get out of this room and help your mother and father. The destruction of the most evil wizard in the world depends on it. Like your Daddy, you have a great amount of power. And some of the power of a very evil man runs through your veins."

"What do I have to do?" Lily asked in a serious voice much too mature for her small size and young age.

James answered his granddaughter. "You must leave this room and return to the Great Hall where you ate all your meals. When you get there, you will see a tall man wearing black robes and fighting with Professor Dumbledore. You will find a wand on the floor just as you walk in the door. Pick it up, point it at the man and say Avada Kedavra as loudly as you can. Then my dear, you must go to your parents. They will need you."

So Lily Alexandria Potter stood once more and, using a very clever charm she had learned from her mother, she unlocked the door and entered the hallway. She nearly cried when she saw dead people lying in the hallway, but took a deep breath and concentrated on her instructions. She followed the trail of bodies to the Great Hall where she did find a wand lying directly inside the door. She picked it up.

There. She spotted the man that her grandparents had told her about. Tall, gaunt looking, evil expression on his thin, cavernous face. Facing off with Dumbledore, who was looking rather tired and hollowed. She stepped up to the man, and let out a shriek that made even him turn to look. He turned slowly, looked at her with a hint of a smile and raised his wand. Lily saw her mother racing toward her as fast as she could, but Lily raised the wand she held, and yelled what her grandparents had told her to.

"Avada Kedavra!" she yelled and the man looked stunned, then fell to his knees. He looked at Harry and, with his dying breath, uttered two words.

"Avada Kedavra."

Then, out of nowhere, Hermione threw herself in front of the green light and took the spell head on, absorbing the magic into her own body, and keeping the spell away from Harry. She fell to the ground and looked up at Harry, who was immediately on his knees beside her, pulling the upper half of her body into his lap.

"Hermione?" Harry questioned, hoping that she would answer, but preparing himself for the probable reality that she would not. But her eyes opened and she looked up at him, no pain evident in the cinnamon colored pools that were her eyes.

"Killing curses only work on the person that they're meant for." She said, as Lily crawled into her lap. Then, she passed out, her head lolling into Harry's lap, as she became unconscious. Only then did Harry look up to find that, in the few seconds that he had been sitting there, the battle had ended. After seeing their leader fall at the hand of a six-year-old, the Death Eaters had fled, leaving a grisly battlefield full of bodies behind them. Harry looked around and saw many of the Weasley's and Wood and Marie beginning to levitate those injured in the direction of the hospital wing while the teacher's were bagging up the bodies.

Harry stood and scooped Hermione into his arms, her long hair swinging down toward the ground as he took his daughter by the hand and began the trip to the hospital wing. 

The next morning, Dumbledore announced those who had died. Hermione and many others were still fighting for life in the hospital wing. "Samantha Vector, Severus Snape, Susan Bones, Braden Laramie, Robert Coffee, Melinda Anderson, Bethany Gillum, Colin Creevey, Mad Eye Moody, Dolores Umbridge, Cornelius Fudge, Marisa Thompson, Alexander Simpson, Bryan Canter, William Miller, Blaise Zambini, Reubus Hagrid, Melanie Carter, Sasha Andersen, John Queen, Missy Ratcliff, Professor Flitwick, Rianna Masterson, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, and Sybil Trelawney."

Harry, Ron, Wood and Marie sat in the Gryffindor common room with all of the other Weasley's listening to the list in silence. All the children were off playing together with Professor McGonagall while the adults were given time to gather their thoughts and deal with the loss of their classmates in privacy for a couple of hours. Lily, however, and Alex, were with Harry, Wood and Marie instead of with all of the Weasley children. They were all waiting anxiously for news on Hermione, who still had not waken from the Death Curse that she had taken in Harry's place the night before.

"She'll be fine, mate." Ron kept assuring Harry as they waited. "She's tough, and she told you herself that the curse won't kill her. Only knocked her out for a little while. Everything'll be all right."

"I hope so, Ron. I only just got her back, I couldn't stand to lose her again."

Lily reached over and smacked her father on the back of the head. "Mommy isn't going anywhere." She announced forcefully, holding back tears of worry that Hermione wouldn't be all right. "She's just sleeping."

Harry stood up and scooped Lily into his arms. "Y'know what? You're right. Come on, I need your help with something. Ginny, can you come with me for a little while?" he asked the red head, who had just entered the common room, streaks still on her face from tears recently shed over Braden's death.

"Yeah, I guess." Ginny agreed, tying her hair back from her face. "Where are we going?"

"On an errand. I need to pick something up from the jewelry store."

"The one in Hogsmeade, or Diagon Alley?"

"Diagon Alley, I think. We can go by Floo powder. Lily have you ever traveled by Floo powder?"

"Of course, Daddy." Lily said patiently. "How do you think that I got here?"

Harry, Ginny and Lily made the trip into Diagon Alley quickly and without any problems. Once there, Ginny, who still knew the area better than Harry, led the way to the three jewelry shops that were there. After a quick look, Harry walked into the middle one. Immediately a salesperson was at his side.

"Mister Potter, sir, how may I help you?" he asked, guiding the three to a table and pulling out Ginny's and then Lily's chair. Harry sat down unassisted.

"Well, I would like to see all of your size six engagement rings."

"With all stones, or just diamonds?"

Harry looked at Ginny, who had caught on quickly. "Diamonds." She answered, and the salesman was off. Moments later, he brought over three trays of diamonds in every size, shape, and style imaginable.

"There you are, sir. If there is anything else with which you require assistance, I will be right over there."

"Thank you." Harry said, already engrossed in the decision making process. "What do you think, Gin?"

"What are you looking for in an engagement ring?" Ginny asked, eyeing them all expertly. "Are you wanting something ostentatious or delicate, something overly feminine, or more sturdy?"

"I want something Hermione like." Harry clarified, and Ginny rolled her eyes. 

"Okay. Then we'll do it the easy way. "Lily, what do you think that your Mommy would like?"

Lily stood up in her chair and studied the rings carefully. Finally, after a long five minutes of deliberation, she plucked one off the tray and handed it to Harry, who examined it.

The ring Lily had chosen for Hermione was set on a platinum band, with three square cut diamonds, the middle one being the largest. After he nodded, he handed it across the table to Ginny, who also seemed satisfied with the decision. She knew that Hermione would love the ring when Harry gave it to her.

"I think that Hermione will love it." Ginny said, feeling tears again welling in her eyes as thoughts of Braden crawled into her mind. Harry saw what was happening and reached across the table to pat Ginny's hand in a reassuring manner. Ginny squeezed his hand in a sisterly way and stood up. "I'll take Lily down to Honeyduke's while you finish up here." She said and then she and Lily were off.

Harry paid the salesman for the ring, and had it placed in a plain black box that he tucked in the pocket of his robes. He met Ginny and Lily outside Honeyduke's and then they all traveled by Floo powder back to the Gryffindor common room. As soon as they were on their feet and had brushed themselves off, Ron ran up to the three of them. 

"Hey guys? Hermione just woke up and she's asking for you."

Harry picked up Lily and rushed to the Hospital Wing where all of the Weasley's, Wood, Marie, and many of the teachers were sitting around Hermione's bed. Harry walked up to the front of the group and sat Lily down on her feet. Lily promptly tossed herself onto Hermione and hugged her tightly.

"Hey there, Lily-bug. Did you have fun with Daddy while I was sick?" she asked, smiling at her daughter.

"Uh huh. He was good, but not quite as good as you. Especially at tucking in." Lily said solemnly, and everyone laughed. Hermione looked up at Harry.

"Hey there." She said quietly, extending her hand for him to take.

"Hey yourself. It's nice to see you awake. We were all worried about you."

"I told you, Harry, that a killing curse only kills the person that it was meant to kill. Therefore it was a calculated risk that all the curse would do to me was knock me out. And that's all it did."

"Now Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall scolded gently, "You know that what you just said has never been proven beyond a shadow of a doubt. Why it wouldn't surprise me if the curse hadn't killed Harry either. After all, the wizard who cast it was dying at the time. You are lucky that you were only knocked unconscious for a time."

Harry bent down and kissed Hermione's forehead. "I love you, 'Mione." He said, then, to the surprise of everyone there, Harry got down on one knee and took Hermione 's hand. "Now that that's been said, Hermione, will you marry me?" he asked, taking the ring box from his pocket and handing it to Hermione.

Hermione looked into Harry's emerald green eyes that, even after fourteen years of knowing the man, still took her breath away. Eyes that had shown her love and compassion. Eyes that told her that he truly wanted to be a part of her life as more than Lily's father. Eyes that told her that he did honestly love her and want to marry her. Eyes that told her that he wanted to be her husband and spend the rest of his life with her. Eyes that told her he wanted the same thing she did. Eyes that left her with only one choice.

"Yes." She said, and there was an uproar of cheering as Harry kissed her and then put the engagement ring on the third finger of her left hand. Then Professor Dumbledore spoke.

"Now then, let the wedding plans begin!" he exclaimed excitedly, "And Harry, there's something that I think I should tell you." He said, suddenly serious.

"What's that, Professor?"

"There was a reason that your father left his invisibility cloak to me after he died. And it was not only because he wished for you to have it, though that was his main intention. He left it to me because I am his father. Your grandfather."

Ohhhh! Another cliffhanger! Don't you guys just absolutely hate me? I know I'd hate me if I were you! Stay tuned for Chapter 7!


	7. Explanations and Revalations

Okay kids, here we go with Chapter 7. And fear not, all will be explained in this chapter. And to the one reviewer who was confused about no one asking Lily what had happened, with everyone so worried about Hermione and the rest of the injured people, no one got around to it yet. But don't worry, she'll explain it shortly. And the reason that Lily could use the Avada Kedavra curse is because she was not only raised magically, as her parents were not, but she is the daughter of two very powerful magicians, and is therefore an even more powerful witch. I hope that explains everything that you all had questions on. And also, one person said that she could see the whole Dumbledore thing happening in the books, I could too, but I used it because I think it's a twist that makes my story stand out from all the other ones. So far I have never seen a plot like mine, and I hope I never do. Anyway, on with the chapter!

Harry found himself sitting in Dumbledore's office minutes after the Headmaster's startling announcement. He started at Dumbledore in shock, still unable to say much, as questions raced through his brain. Questions that didn't seem to be able to exit his mouth. Finally, Professor Dumbledore spoke.

"I know that this is quite a shock to you Harry, and now, I am going to try to answer some of the questions that I know you must have. I am a very old man, and I am over one hundred years old. Now, I am one hundred and seven. When I was fifty-five years old, I met a woman nearly a decade younger than myself, and we fell in love. She was a very talented witch from a small school in the United States who had recently moved to London. Her name was Annabelle Potter. During this time, Voldemort was on the rise. He had begun collecting Death Eaters, and was leading killing sprees across Muggle and Magic London. But Annabelle remained with me. We were never married. When I discovered that Annabelle was pregnant, we separated for the safety of the child. The one person Voldemort wanted to hurt was me and we both knew that our child would be killed if he knew about it. The only thing I ever knew was that she named him James. James Potter. After ten years, right before James was due to enter Hogwarts, Annabelle died of a Muggle disease called leukemia and James was sent to live with Annabelle's brother. We decided that it was best he not be told that I was his father until after the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Unfortunately that day never came."

Harry stared at Dumbledore for a long minute before he spoke for the first time since Dumbledore's announcement. "Why didn't you take me then? Instead of making me spend years with those horrible Dursleys? Or tell me while I was at school?"

"Because I knew that, even though Voldemort had been defeated for the time, his followers would still look for you, and like I told you years ago, I didn't want the fame to go to your head, Harry. You're a wonderful wizard, and a wonderful person, and you are those two things because of the upbringing that you had. You're compassionate because they were not, you're humble because they were not, you're loving because they were not, and you worked so hard at your studies and at Quidditch so that you could stand on your own two feet with out relying on the questionable help of the Dursleys. And as for me not telling you while you were here, after you arrived, Voldemort began his rise back into power, and he was after you anyway, so I did not want to increase the danger that you were in by letting it out that I am your grandfather. The only reason I told you now is because your daughter has followed in your footsteps and defeated the Dark Lord. The only difference is that she somehow knew the right curse to use, and it is my belief that he is really destroyed for good this time." 

"How did Lily know what curse to use?" Harry asked after he had had a chance to absorb and accept all that he had been told in the past minutes.

"That is what I intend to find out shortly." Dumbledore said, leaving the room. He returned quickly with Lily, Hermione, Ron, and Professor McGonagall. "All right, now that we're all present, we have a matter to investigate. Lily, how was it that you were able to leave the Room of Requirement?"

Lily looked up at Professor Dumbledore. "The ghosts told me to." She said, as if it were the natural explanation.

"Ghosts? What ghosts?"

"Well, they looked like you, Daddy. And they told me that they were your Mommy and Daddy."

Hermione spoke, "I've heard of that happening." She said, "Sometimes when relatives are in great danger, spirits are called back to assist in their rescues."

"Very good, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall praised, "It would seem like the spirits of Lily and James were called back from the spirit world to show Lily how to defeat Lord Voldemort and save Mister Potter's life."

"They told me that I had to leave the room, and that I would find a wand in the dining room, and what to say when I saw the mean old man trying to hurt you." Lily said, looking at Professor Dumbledore.

Harry looked at Hermione. "You don't seem surprised that Lily was able to do the Killing Curse at six years old."

"I'm not." Hermione answered nonchalantly. "I knew she was really powerful. And besides, you did nearly the same thing as a baby. She isn't a baby anymore."

"Now," Professor Dumbledore said, excitement twinkling in his eyes. "That we have discussed the past, let us discuss the future. You have made plans to be here for two weeks, until the graduation and the students return to their homes, so it is my opinion that all three weddings should occur next Saturday."

"Three?" Hermione asked, "I only know of one, and that's mine and Harry's."

Ron cleared his throat. "Well, actually, Lavender and I are kind of getting married too. She proposed."

Harry looked over at his best friend. "You let the girl propose to you?"

"Well I had no intention of proposing and she wants to get married, so she did it herself."

"Who is the third couple?"

"Ah," Dumbledore said secretively, "That you will find out soon."

Ginny was sitting in the Common Room of Gryffindor House when the last person she expected walked in. Draco Malfoy, looking a little worse for wear, but all in all, better than he had looked when he had graduated seven years previously. He looked at Ginny in mild surprise, then calmly and silently sat down in one of the chairs to wait.

"Well," Ginny said impatiently.

"Well what?"

"What are you doing here? You weren't in Gryffindor?"

"No, I wasn't, thank Merlin. And I'm waiting."

"For whom?"

"Dumbledore. We're arranging the conditions of my new teaching position here."

"You're going to teach?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Potions. Since Snape died in the attack, they need a new Potions Master and Dumbledore offered me the job."

Ginny sighed and leaned back. "Well, I hate to admit it, but you may actually be a better Potions teacher than Snape."

"And why would you hate to admit that?"

"Because your head is big enough as it is. And I don't want to be the one responsible for making it pop."

Draco chuckled and leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees. "My, my, my, haven't we grown up." He muttered. "Ten years ago you wouldn't have even thought about talking to me like that."

"Ten years ago I was thirteen and wouldn't have thought about talking to anybody like that." Ginny corrected.

"So, you still infatuated with that Laramie character?"

Ginny burst into tears at the mention of Braden's name. Draco looked taken aback and wondered what it was that he had done to make her cry like she currently was. "What?"

"He died in the attack yesterday." She explained through heaving sobs. In a movement completely uncharacteristic of him, Draco moved over to Ginny and gently put one arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." He said, completely astounded when she buried her face in his neck and held onto him as if her life depended on it. Draco patted her pack off handedly, trying not to look too concerned by her show of tears. Inside, he was reeling. Ginny had really grown up. She had added at least two inches to her five- five frame from school, and had become a slender, beautiful red-head who looked nothing like any of her brothers, thank Merlin. What had been a clumsy, tomboyish, rough and tumble girl had turned into an elegant, graceful, and too entirely enticing woman who was currently wrapped around him. It was disconcerting. Very disconcerting, and very unexpected. And entirely too welcome for the tastes Draco had come to have. He was used to being cold, and distant, and one could hardly be that with a sobbing woman wrapped around their neck. That fact bothered him more than he would have liked to admit. That and the fact that he found that the slight stirrings that he had had for the girl, had become something that he couldn't name in the few moments that he had been holding and talking to her. That, more than anything, set him reeling.

Ginny was trying to recover her wits when she felt Draco begin to soften to her embrace. She breathed in his spicy cologne and was surprised to note that it was the same that he had worn in school. She continued to hold onto him however, as she cried for the loss of Braden, one of the two men that she had ever loved in school. The other was, at the moment, trying unsuccessfully to calm her down. She knew, in her heart, that she had never truly been in love with Braden, but that she had loved him more in the way that she loved Harry. Not nearly the way she loved her brother, but not to the point that she could ever see herself spending the rest of her life with him. It had been the idea, she knew, of loving someone, and being loved back, that had made her so infatuated with Braden. He had been such a kind, giving, loving person that she had wished that she had loved him. Draco, however, was another story entirely. He had been purely ruse to her for her first four years in school and then had basically ignored her for the other two that he had been there for. And still, she had loved him as whole-heartedly as she was able to considering the circumstances at the time. Said circumstances had been his on going relationship with Pansy Parkinson and her off and on dating of different boys in order to keep herself from thinking about the guys that she liked, who didn't like her in return.

Suddenly, Draco felt Ginny move, and grit his teeth in a silent prayer that she would be unaware of the sudden hard on that he had gotten in response to the close proximity he was in to a very beautiful woman. But she looked up at him with crystal clear eyes, stood, took his hand, and pulled him to his feet. Placing one finger over his lips to keep him from talking, she led him up the stairs and into the room that she had been using.

Harry and Hermione left Lily in the care of Ron and returned to the common room just in time to see Ginny lead Draco up the stairs to her room. "Well," Hermione said, "I am going to forget that I ever saw that, considering the fact that I always thought that she was in love with Braden."

Harry took Hermione's hand. "Honey, you know about Braden, don't you?" he asked softly.

"What about him?" Hermione asked, "Where is he anyway? I haven't seen him all day."

Harry pushed Hermione down onto the couch, then sat down beside her. "Hermione, I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but Braden didn't make it out of the battle last night."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "No. That's impossible. He's too good a wizard to be killed."

Harry gently took Hermione into his arms, where she promptly dissolved into tears, harsh sobs wracking her thin frame. She clung to Harry with all her strength, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest as he slowly rocked her back and forth. She held onto him tightly as she grieved for the friend who had helped her survive the last years without Harry. She knew that she never would have made it as far as she had without him. The loss she felt for her very best friend was keen and violent, ripping her apart as she cried. And through it all, Harry, the love she had rediscovered, the man who had held her heart for years, and her rock, held her through every bout of tears until she had cried herself out of tears. Then she laid in his arms for a very long time, the Common Room unusually deserted while the students were at class.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered.

"Not your fault." Hermione answered, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "He was such a good man, Harry. He was so good with Lily and she loved him so much. I did too. He was like my older brother or something. He was always there for me when I needed him, and he taught me so much. He taught me how to trust people again, how to stand on my own two feet without being a part of the Dream Team, how to live my own life without all the people that I wanted in it. He became like my family. He was always there, steady and strong, and he never let me down, not once. I loved him so much Harry. It was amazing the things he did for Lily and me when she was a baby and when I was pregnant. He rubbed my back, and fixed my dinner, and held my hand in the delivery room, and got up for the late night feedings, and changed her diapers, and gave her baths, and baby-sat when I couldn't get off work. I'll miss him." She finished, standing up, "But there is one lesson that Braden tried to teach me that I think that I'm just starting to learn."

"What?"

Hermione took Harry's hand and pulled him to his feet. "To live for the moment. To forget the past, to not plan for the future and to live for the moment. I am so glad we are getting married Harry, and I want to do it here next weekend, like Professor Dumbledore wants." She continued, leading him up the stairs to their rooms, and then into the Head Boy dormitory. "This is where we made love for the first time seven years ago, and this is where we are going to make love for the first time now." She said, closing and locking the door with the most powerful locking spell that she knew. Harry gathered her in his arms and kissed her gently. Slowly, they removed their clothes and fell together on the bed. After a long time, Harry reverently made love to her, and for the both of them, it was as if they had come home.

Okay peeps, there you have it, another chapter. I hope all was explained as I promised, and I promise to have Chapter 8 out soon. How soon, I cannot say, but probably on Thursday. Keep in mind that I am still looking for a beta reader, and possibly someone to do a joint story with. Anyone interested should E-mail me at sirena192005@yahoo.com, and let me know. So, until the next update, hasta la vista! 

Oh yeah, and I know I was a little skimpy on the details, but this is rated PG-13, and I'm saving all my descriptive skills for the wedding night. Stay tuned for a triple wedding, a triple pregnancy, and all sorts of fun surprises. Anyone with any suggestions should also E-mail me. And please,please,please, keep the review coming! I live off of them. And I am glad to report that band camp does not seem to be slowing my updates by much. That should be good news to all those of you who were worried.


	8. The Future Begins

Okay, I am really sorry for the delay in this chapter, but these past few weeks have been really awful. My grandmother got really sick, and passed away, so you can imagine what my life has been like recently. But, here is chapter 8 of Seven Years Later, officially making this the longest

story that I have ever written. And I'm sorry, but the wedding will not be described, although in part of this chapter it has already taken place, but I am too busy with school, band, and two jobs to go into describing everything. I honestly just want to get this one done, so I can move onto my 

next story.

Harry kissed Hermione one final time as they laid on his bed in the Head Boy dormitory, then laid back, letting her head loll onto his chest as they both caught their breath from their lovemaking. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and burrowed further into his side. Harry slipped one of his arms around her back and rubbed the smooth skin he found there. They were silent for a long time. Finally, Hermione spoke.

"Thank you, Harry." She whispered softly, looking up at him.

"For what?"

"Everything. For our graduation night, for Lily, for coming back, for this, for everything that you've done."

Harry kissed her forehead softly and adjusted their position so that he could look down at her. "You shouldn't be thanking me." He said, running his fingers through her hair. "You're the one who did all the work."

Hermione offered a small smile and leaned up to kiss him gently. The sheet slipped off her shoulder and Harry began to help it along, just as the door opened. They jerked apart and Hermione jerked the sheet up to her chin in one smooth movement. Ron walked in, then flushed bright red when he saw them.

"Lock the door would you?" he asked, plowing his hand through his hair. Hermione noted that he looked embarrassed, but not angry.

"I thought I had." Hermione said, sighing as she sat up, cinching the sheet in a knot behind her back so she could have the use of her hands.

"Right, ummm, Lily was asking for you to put her to bed, but since you're busy, I'll do it." Ron said, still trying to decide if he was supposed to leave after saying that, or wait for further instructions from Lily's parents. He seemed to have decided to wait after several seconds. "Lav said that she'll give Lily a bath if she needs one."

Hermione answered. "She probably does. Hold on and I'll get you some clothes for her." She said, and sling from the bed after making sure that her sheet was firmly knotted around her. She walked across the hall and returned with a small pink duffel bag that Harry instantly recognized as Lily's. "Everything she needs should be in here."

"Well," Harry said, looking at Ron, "At least you aren't yelling at us for betraying you." He commented. Ron grinned and chuckled, still not comfortable with seeing his two best friends in nothing but bedclothes.

"Lav would murder me. Especially since I'm marrying her."

"So has anyone figured out the third couple?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, the invitations were for Harry and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, and Hermione and Braden. Braden is out of the picture, and Lavender and I were already together, so we're out of the running, and so are you two, so the only person I can come up with, is Ginny." Ron said, "But I don't know who in the world she would marry in the next two weeks."

This is too confusing. We'll find out soon enough." Harry said, "We do need to decide if we are going to progress with Dumbledore's plans to get married here next weekend."

Ron snorted. "I'd be in the dog house for the rest of my life if I didn't go ahead with those plans. How about you two?"

Hermione shrugged. "I've waited for this for seven years, I say the sooner the better."

"Harry?"

"Count me in." Harry said, also shrugging. Ron nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll let you two get back to whatever it was you were doing before I walked in, and go put your daughter to bed."

"Thanks, Ron, I appreciate it."

"No worries, I need practice, and you need a break."

"Practice, eh?"

"Lav wants kids no more than six months after we're married."

"Then she better already be pregnant. Or else that won't work."

"I know, she may already be for all the girl tells me. She knew exactly when she was going to ask me to marry her, and probably let herself get pregnant."

"Lav was always stubborn." Hermione agreed. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's anything like she was in school."

"She's worse." Ron said, rolling his eyes at Harry, who chuckled as Hermione slipped from bed again and walked into the bathroom. She emerged not thirty seconds later dressed in a T-shirt and a pair of shorts and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"There." She said, looking at Ron, "You should be able to return to your normal color now."

Harry looked at Hermione in amazement. The girl he had once known would have been the one dying of embarrassment, not the one who didn't seem to be a bit upset at being found by her best friend and ex boyfriend dressed the way she had been dressed. He finally realized what she had meant about motherhood stealing away all remnants of modesty.

"Thanks." Ron said honestly, then perched on the arm of the chair beside Harry's bed. "Well, I'd better get back to Lav and your daughter." He said, standing again. Hermione wondered why he had bothered to sit at all for the ten seconds that he had been able to relax during the whole conversation that they had had.

"I'll go with you and give her a hug and kiss good night." Hermione said, and followed Ron from the room. They walked across the hall to one of the guestrooms and walked in. Lavender was sitting on the bed, reading to Lily from a book of fairy tales that had most likely been bought for when she was with the Weasley children. Lily saw her mother and lunged for her.

"Hi, Mommy!" she squealed, and Hermione was overcome with emotion. She felt as if she were getting back everything that had been taken from her. Harry, a real family, love, marriage, a home, her friends. And she saw it all reflected in the happiness that radiated from her daughter. Lily was so happy with everyone, and with her newly found father. She bent and picked up Lily, pressing her cheek to Lily's smaller one.

"Hi, sweetheart. Are you having fun?"

"Yup. Aunt Lavender's really nice. She's been reading to me, and we're going to play with my toys in the bathtub later. Did you bring my clothes?"

Ron held up the duffel bag. "I've got them right here. Your Mommy wanted to come and give you a hug and kiss before she and Daddy go to bed."

"Great! Well, give me a hug and go away." Lily ordered, and Hermione laughed.

"All right then bossy." She laughed, kissing Lily on the forehead and setting her down on the bed. She crawled back up to Lavender. Hermione talked to the adults for another minute, then returned to Harry's room. Harry had gotten dressed. "What are you doing?"

"We have to get to St. Mungo's. Marie started having problems with the baby, and she's gone into premature labor. If they don't get the baby soon, it looks like she might lose it. Wood's a wreck already."

Hermione had changed into jeans and put her shoes on in one minute flat. She grabbed her wand and they were off. They ran down the stairs and kept going until they were off school ground before they Apparated to St. Mungo's. Harry led the way in and they were soon on the correct floor. Wood saw them from where he was pacing and walked over.

"How is she?" Hermione asked, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Not good. They won't let me in. The baby is stuck in the birth canal and they're gonna have to bring in a Muggle doctor to do surgery."

"How far along was she?" Harry asked, looking at Wood for an answer. Wood thought for a few moments, obviously trying to recall that vital piece of information. "I noticed she wasn't very big." He offered, hoping that might help.

"She never is." Wood said, "She only ever got about that big with Alex. Seven months." He finally said. Hermione expelled a breath.

"She should be all right. As long as they get the baby out soon, she'll be fine." Hermione told Wood reassuringly. "I never got that big either, and if she's like me, she's all baby. Lily weighed over six pounds at seven months. Anything over five is healthy."

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look around Wood that plainly said, 'keep him busy'. Harry began the vendetta. "So Wood, did you ever tell Hermione where it was that you met Marie?"

"I don't think you ever did, Oliver." Hermione supplied. Wood smiled at the memory, and sat down. The other two flanked him. 

"Well, it was the year the you two graduated and I was sent to some small school in South Africa to do some recruiting with our coach. One of the girls we decided to try to sign was Marie. She didn't want to play Quidditch professionally and refused our offer. But there was just something about her, something I couldn't shake or get out of my head. So I went back to find out why she turned us down. It turned out that she was such a talented witch, the Ministry had sent over an Auror to train her while she was in school so that she could get the position sooner. She didn't want to give that up for Quidditch. I spent my entire Christmas break camped out in her Common Room trying to get her to reconsider. We ended up going out. The day of tryouts she changed her mind and showed up. She'd already quit the Auror position before she even knew for sure that she got the position. We dated for a year, and then got married."

After that, Wood seemed to calm down a little bit, and relaxed slightly in his chair while they waited for any news on the baby and Marie. Finally, after what seemed to be days, but was only three hours, a doctor came out of the ward and walked over to Wood. Wood jumped up and met him halfway with Harry and Hermione hanging back a little just in case he needed support if the news was bad.

"Congratulations, Mr. Wood, your wife has given birth to a healthy baby girl. If you'd like, you can follow me and see her."

Wood sighed in obvious relief and followed the doctor, while Harry and Hermione turned to each other. "Thank God that all worked out." Hermione said, "When Wood told me what happened, all I could think of was what happened to me when I was in labor."

"Yeah, I was worried too. I know we haven't known Marie for very long, but we've known Wood for years, and I'd hate to see anything happen to either of them. Especially something like losing a baby."

Hermione sat down and looked up at Harry. "Harry, I just thought about it, but we didn't use anything tonight. And if I'm right about my cycle, then it's a pretty good time of the month for me to get pregnant."

Harry sat down too. "Okay. Would that be a bad thing?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. But I don't think we were really planning on having a baby so soon. Were we?"

"Hey, we don't even know if you're pregnant yet, so don't worry about it. And I wouldn't mind if you are."

"Are you sure? We've only been back together a week, not even a week, and there's Lily that you have to get used to, and she has to get used to you, and I'm worried that she might not take kindly to another baby coming along and taking our attention away from her."

"Hermione, calm down, it's a baby, not the end of the world, and there are worse things that could happen. A lot worse things that could happen. And if you are pregnant, we'll deal with it when the time comes."

Two months later, in the middle of moving into their new house, which was rather large, since there were four incomes going into it, Hermione made her announcement to her new husband, and the other four people there, Ron, Lavender, Wood, and Marie. Wood and Marie's new baby, Elizabeth Brooklyn, was taking a nap, and Alex and Lily were playing with dolls in the other room.

"I'm pregnant." She said, while hefting a box onto a shelf. And she said it so nonchalantly that it took everyone a few seconds to absorb what she had actually said. Immediately after what she had said sank in, Ron rushed forward and took the rather heavy box that she had been carrying and Harry grabbed his wife in a big hug and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"When did you find out?" he asked after he sat her back on her feet.

"This morning at my check-up. I'm only about eight weeks along. So it would seem that I got pregnant while we were all still at Hogwarts."

Lavender hugged Hermione tightly. "This is great. We get to be pregnant at the same time." She said in reference to her four-month pregnancy that she had finally told Ron about the night before they got married. Draco and Ginny had been the third couple to get married that day at Hogwarts, and were the only couple still child free. Draco intended to stay that way, Ginny did not.

The unpacking was postponed until the next day while everyone went out to celebrate, leaving the children with Hermione's mother, who had come in from London to help them all move in. Wood and Marie had also come to help with the moving in, as they too lived in Cornwall, not twenty minutes away from where Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender were moving in. 

"Wow, I can hardly believe Hermione's having a baby." Ron said to Harry during dinner.

"She's already had a baby." Harry pointed out, casting a look at his wife who was at the other end of the table, talking to Marie and Lavender.

"I know, but we weren't there for that one, we didn't see her get big, and grouchy, and emotional."

"They don't do that all the time." Wood assured the two soon to be fathers. "Mood swings depend on the baby."

"Then I hope ours aren't moody." Ron said, with a laugh. Harry chuckled and Wood rolled his eyes, and patted his wife's hand absently. Dinner was winding down, and it was obvious that the women were wanting to get back to the kids, as both mothers were still nervous about leaving any of the three children alone, even though they knew they were perfectly safe with Hermione's mother.

"Ten to one says they pass out during delivery." Lavender said, getting giggles out of the other two women. Hermione shrugged.

"Braden never passed out."

"Neither did Wood. Of course, I can't say much since he wasn't allowed in for Lizzie, and Alex was born in the middle of his game, so he wasn't there for much of that."

"I know, but we're talking about Ron and Harry. They will pass out."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. "You're probably right. Neither of them know what to do with a screaming woman. They'll hit the floor within the first hour."

"It's nice to know you agree with me Hermione." Lavender said, grinning, then wincing as she got kicked. "And the newest Weasley is going to be a soccer star." She announced, rubbing the sore spot on her stomach.

"Well, I'm hoping the newest Potter keeps his or her feet to his or her self." Hermione said, "Cause Lily kicked the hell out of me for the last three months."

"At least you have practice." Lavender complained, "Your stomach is more apt to take being kicked this time, but I'm new at this, and it hurts."

"Sometimes you won't even feel it, and sometimes it'll make you think the baby is purposely trying to give you bruises on the inside of your stomach." Marie said knowingly.

"Sometimes I think they succeed." Hermione said, rolling her eyes at thought of how many times she had been kicked viciously during her pregnancy with Lily. But to all three of the women, there was nothing better than having a new baby to show for all the kicks and mood swings. And to the men, there was nothing better than being wrapped around the little fingers of their children before and after they were born. Although all three secretly hoped for bays that they could teach to play Quidditch.


End file.
